Thirteen Hour Horrors
by Bloody Fae
Summary: [FINISHED]It's Friday the 13th, and all matters of bad luck are beginning to befall the Titans. But why? And a better question, who's behind the strange happenings?
1. 12 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

And another short one for Friday the 13th.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 1: 12 AM

12:01 am

Raven startled awake, and the second she did she knew something was wrong. She wretched her arm over and grabbed the clock, pulling it close to catch the hour.

It was just after midnight, a new day. That would make it…the thirtieth of May.

The girl blinked away her sleep and sat up, something was not right, it was pulling at her mind tauntingly.

She grabbed her cape she had thrown on the floor, connecting the broach with a quick snap. With that she slid out of her room soundlessly in search of the negative energies.

The hallways were dark, only a small emergency light still illuminating the way. She pulled her cloak closer around herself watching all around her for movement, there was none.

With light steps she went down the stairs, she could hear a faint noise and light coming from the living room.

Raven held her breath as she focused her energy incase it was something amiss.

She spotted the TV, illuminated, one of Beast Boy's games still in motion.

The girl breathed a deep sigh when she saw the player moving, it was only Beast Boy, still up with his precious Game Station 2. Still silent, however, she strode across the room to scold the boy for waking her up.

On the couch Beast Boy was snoozing, having fallen over onto the controller, his face as pressing the buttons down. Annoyed, she levitated a pillow and threw it at him.

The changeling snorted and bolted upright. "Hey! What's the big-" He stopped when he spotted a frowning Raven.

"You woke me up." She said simply taking in the large controller prints he had across his cheek, his hair was ruffled and he looked half awake.

"Uhh, sorry." He grinned looking over at his game that was in mid-progress. "At least I'm still winning." He grabbed the controller and continued playing.

Raven huffed and crossed her arms, was there any chance for sleep now?

"Anyway," Beast Boy continued, moving back and forth with the game. "The game couldn't have woken you up, your room is way upstairs."

Raven bit her lip. Well it was true, it just didn't help her conscience much. "I'm going back to sleep, maybe you should try it once in a while." Raven droned and turned to retreat.

On her first step, the power cut out. The two were drenched in darkness.

"Hey! That was about to be a high score!" Beast Boy whined from his position on the couch.

Raven felt prickling energy. "Tough luck," she added unenthusiastically.

"Why'd the power go out anyway?" There was the sound of Beast Boy moving off the couch.

Raven didn't respond to his question. "Why aren't the emergency lights working, they don't rely on the towers power."

"Weird." Beast Boy chirped somewhere in the darkness.

Raven grabbed the communicator always at her waist and flipped it open.

As she did the tower seemed to creak. It was a loud sound of grinding metal, as if something was pushing against the very tower itself. It was like a shrieking of nails along a chalkboard.

Raven cringed at the noise, and Beast Boy gave a squeak from the other side of the room. It lasted only a few seconds, but immediately Raven knew it had something to do with why she was awake in the first place.

She moved through the dark effortlessly, she no longer needed to call the titans, there was no way in hell they hadn't heard that.

There was a crash across the room that made her pause. Beast Boy groaned, "I hit the table." He whimpered.

Raven rolled her eyes, but refocused her attention when she heard near soundless footsteps on the stairs.

"Robin?" She called aloud, unwilling him to attack then in his over cautious state.

"Why are the lights out, and what was that noise?" He asked, moving carefully through the dark.

"No idea. I was woken up, came downstairs, and this happened." Raven breathed deeply, still watching the darkness incase something were there.

"We should watch out, all power is down, and that includes our security system." Robin added.

She felt a brush of wind as he moved past her toward the windows, a sliver of moonlight lit him slightly.

"Friends?" Came a timid voice closer to the stairs that could only be known as Starfire. Raven could see Robin turn slightly near the window. Before they could answer there was a muffled sound.

"Oof, oh, sorry." Came Cyborg's voice, he was over near Starfire, having just come down the stairs as well.

"It is no problem, but please, why are the light's out?"

"No clue, but the cities still got power." Robin had turned back to look out the large windows.

A sudden light lit the room, Raven turned to find Cyborg had activated his portable light. "Everyone good?" He called shining the light across each of them in turn.

"Dude," Beast Boy stumbled away from the table where he had knocked a variety of things to the floor. "This reminds me of that last time, you know with the Wicked Scary."

The four titans turned in Raven's direction. "Don't look at me." She commented waving her hands to expel her power. A black tendril moved out to grab a spilled salt shaker and replace it on the table.

"Alright, so have we shorted the circuits, or do we have an intruder?" Robin voiced still looking out the window.

"I'll go check the circuitry, anyone want to come with?" Cyborg looked across the three that were facing him.

Beast Boy and Starfire agreed to go, and followed him back up the stairs, the light fading as they left.

Raven took a few swift steps towards Robin. "Robin, this isn't right." She warned looking out past him at the glowing city beyond their island.

"Something does feel a bit…off doesn't it?" Robin's voice sounded almost amused.

Raven's confusion mounted as his calm state. "Robin?"

"It's strange something should happen today, don't you think? Very coincidental."

"What are you talking about?" Raven inquired again, she really hated when he got all secretive. It was as though he had the answers, and was waiting for someone to simply ask the right question.

"Today is the thirteenth, I believe."

"Yes," Raven agreed, "but what does that have to do with-" She stopped, a note on her calendar jumped into her mind's eye. "Today's Friday."

Robin nodded, his hands slack at his side suddenly fisted. "I should have known someone would pull something like this."

Raven stepped forward again, but didn't touch the boy. "Robin, I won't have you blaming yourself."

Robin ran a hand through his still messy hair. "Can't help it, it's tradition."

"Guilt won't fix this if someone has broken in." Raven reminded him.

"Yea," Robin sighed and finally turned back around, startled to see Raven so close. "Now what were you saying about this being wrong?"

"I was awoken for no reason."

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"It was a bad wave of empathy." Raven bit her lip.

****

12:36

Cyborg led Starfire and Beast Boy up the last staircase onto the roof. The wind was pulling strong, whipping clouds around and playing with the small amount of light overhead.

They moved close together across the rooftop towards the main generator.

"It is quite cold!" Starfire muttered against the wind rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Don't worry, just a quick tally and we'll be back inside." Cyborg flipped open the cover to the breaker box, and clipped one of his wired into the plug in to power the small computer.

It booted up instantly asking for his code.

Hitting in the numbers he was greeted by a welcome screen and an error message. "Output can not be detected!" It blinked in bold letters at him.

He pulled out the cord, and power died instantly. Instead he moved around Beast Boy to the generator looking for the output cord.

He followed the thick wire to find it still plugged in.

Upon further inspection Cyborg found all the wires to be plugged, snuggly in place.

He turned back to his two companions dejectedly. Starfire was bouncing on her heels while a green kitten was tucked in her arms bristling from the cold wind.

"I don't know guys, everything's hooked up, it should be working."

"M-may we retreat to the warmth?" Starfire asked timidly, squeezing the kitten a bit more for warmth.

Cyborg scanned the roof, for anything else out of place. His eye skimmed over something a little further down the rooftop. It looked like a pile of ripped out wires.

"Hold on…" Cyborg added walking toward them for a better look.

The wind whipped up, and Starfire had to pull back her hair forcefully to see Cyborg. He had said something but threw the force she couldn't make it out.

Suddenly the kitten in her arms twitched as if squirming to get out of her grip, it was watching where Cyborg had said he was looking.

Starfire dropped the cat and pulled back her hair, a soft cry fell from her lips as her eyes fell on Cyborg.

Cyborg took another step feeling the wind blast at him, those wires were so close…

And as he took another step, the roof top suddenly became hollowed and disappeared all together underneath his feet. He was falling.

Craning his neck, he came to find the roof was some three or four feet behind him. But how could that be?

Gravity was pulling him down fiercely now, so did it really matter?

Starfire dove off the roof after her quickly falling friend. Her subhuman speed was the only thing that let her catch him before the rocks did.

Cyborg felt weightless for a moment, as careful hands latched under his arms and halted his falling. He looked up to see a teary eyed Starfire pulling him back up.

When Starfire dropped him onto the roofs surface, a worried looking Beast Boy nearly floored him.

"What was that all about?" He shrieked pointing at the roofs edge.

Starfire sniffled and landed as well. Cyborg cast a look back. The wires were gone, and so was that part of the roof.

"There was…roof there?" Cyborg looked back at his two friends.

"I did not see this?" Starfire looked at Beast Boy who was shaking his head.

"No man, you were walking off the rooftop." Beast Boy knit his eyebrows watching Cyborg.

****

12:58

Raven and Robin had sat around the table impatiently by the time the other three titans lurched down the stairs. They looked worn, tired, and freaked.

"There's something weird going on." Cyborg declared pulling out a chair at the table and plopping down.

No one said anything as the other two seated and waited for Cyborg to continue.

"Turns out there's nothing wrong with the power, now a blown fuse, not an unplugged wire. And-"

"He tried to walk off the roof!" Beast Boy exclaimed as though the thought were burning him up inside.

This sharply snapped their attention.

Cyborg held up his hands. "I'm totally serious, I thought I saw wires on the roof, so I was going over to them, and the next instant the floor beneath me disappears and I'm falling."

"Cyborg, we did not see anything." Starfire said softly, her expression troubled.

"But you did?" Robin asked careful not to offend anyone.

Cyborg nodded and sighed deeply looking over the four of them. He stopped at Raven who was gazing at something across the room.

"Raven?" He asked, her attention stayed on whatever she was staring at.

"It's one o'clock." She chimed.

As she did there was a beep from Cyborg's clock. The lights flickered on an instant before dying.

The light on Cyborg still remained illuminated. The four looked wide eyed at each other before turning to Raven.

She watched the wall clock a moment longer before turning to the team.

* * *

Ok you should know the deal, one chapter for every hour, 13 hours. You'll figure out what that last hour is for later.

This is a Friday the 13th inspired piece, bad luck galore for our bunch. Possibly character deaths, I haven't decided yet. And there's a bad luck omen in each chapter (unless I run out), see if you can catch them.

My updates will come quick, maybe I'll finish it up by Friday. Please review.

:Bloody Fae:


	2. 1 AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thirteen Hour Horrors**

**Chapter 2: 1 AM**

**1:03 am**

"Raven?" Starfire broke the silence drawing Raven's attention to her.

In the dim lighting Raven took a moment of silence to compose her thoughts. "This started at midnight, the lights went out somewhere near there."

Robin leaned forward, his forearms pressing into the table top. "So this **is** planned?"

"It all can't be coincidence, as you said." Raven stood up from her chair and smoothed her cloak out.

"We should search the tower." Robin commanded standing next. Starfire followed suit and inched closer to Robin.

"Aww, your going to say we should split up aren't you?" Beast Boy cried and pulled at his oddly colored hair.

Robin ignored this comment however. "Cyborg and Raven, your with me."

"What!" Beast Boy whined, and Starfire looked downcast as well.

"Look we need one with a light, and one that can fly on each team." Robin dismissed them simply, looking over Starfire until she finally nodded. "We'll search the lower levels, you guys take the upper levels, if there's anything suspicious use the communicators. Otherwise meet up here before the next hour."

Sallow faced teens nodded back at him.

Robin grimaced himself, none were too eager to go out searching for something in the dark.

**1:15**

The three walked in silence, Cyborg stayed in the back to light Robin and Raven's paths. Their footsteps echoed as they descended further and further down the tower's stairwells.

The temperature chilled as well, and Raven soon found herself pulling her cloak close around herself as the air froze over her skin.

"Why's it so cold?" Raven asked finally when she recognized her breathing coming out in puffs.

"My readings say its…" Cyborg stopped on the step, the light pausing as well.

The two noticed, and turned inquiring.

"42° Fahrenheit? (5° Celsius)" Cyborg was peering over his monitor on his arm. "That's not right, it's far colder in here than it is outside."

"We should keep going, that may mean were getting closer." Robin rubbed his arm and blew out a breath of hot air.

And they continued. With each stair further down the temperature dropped.

When they had neared the bottom of the tower both Raven and Robin were shivering. Cyborg was effected less from the cold, since his mechanical parts supplied much of his warmth.

Raven, who had been leading for a while finally stopped. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably and she clutched her cape closer to her, still feeling the cold nip at her.

She held out her hand, as the two boys came to stop behind her.

"It's s-snowing." She stated, turning carefully to show the melting snowflake in the palm of her hand.

Robin stepped forward looking at the piece of ice that had almost liquidated. Carefully he looked up at Raven, tiny white flecks spotted her cloak. "What the hell?" He plucked a small flake off her and watched it melt between his gloved and frozen fingertips.

"It is." He confirmed turning to Cyborg in befuddlement.

Cyborg stepped down a few more steps and moved his light to scan over the ceiling of the stairwell.

A thin frost, and icicles hung down above them, the snow seemed to be breaking off the frost and falling. "There can't be weather inside." Cyborg reached up to pull off an icicle. "Are you sure we aren't all seeing the same illusion?"

"Impossible, illusions will only trick a few senses. If you've noticed, we can see, taste, and feel the snow flakes." Raven brushed the snow that had begun cluttering her cloak and moved closer to Cyborg for warmth.

"I think we should call Starfire and Beast Boy down, have them bring some coats as well before we go on." Robin grabbed the communicator at his waist. His two fellow team mates nodded.

But as his flipped it open to make a call a giant gust of wind rushed down the stairwell. It was a frigid temperature that pushed Robin backwards with its force. Raven and Cyborg had been nearer to the wall and were blasted, but kept to the side.

His communicator was snatched from his ice-covered fingers as he stumbled back. His steel toed boots seemed to stumble back on the steps, and Cyborg jumped forward grabbing the boy when it looked as though he would take a spill backwards.

When the wind had gone Robin bent over and coughed deeply, the air had assaulted his lungs.

Raven noted the sound of his communicator clamoring down the rest of the stairs before it stopped on the very bottom floor not too far ahead. She went to grab for her communicator when Robin finished coughing and held up a hand.

"Don't." He warned. "I don't want any more of that air." He took a glance back up the dark stairwell they had just come down.

"Let's go back then, I don't want either of you to get frostbite from your stubbornness." Cyborg was inspecting the stalagmite shaped icicled as he said this.

"I don't think that's a choice either." Robin coughed again still looking up the stairwell.

The other two titans spun to look in his direction. What looked to be a giant snowstorm was revenging its way down the stairwell, and straight towards them.

"Run!" Was all Robin could come up with at the sight, and the three took to sprinting down the rest of the stairs, hoping to outrun the snow that could be their frosty grave.

**1:25**

Beast Boy and Starfire climbed the stairs, checking each floor as they did.

Paranoid as both they were, their communicators were open and at the ready at all times, as well as a fiery green star bolt.

Starfire's bolt was bright, and she held it above both their heads to get enough light.

"Do you think the others are ok?" Starfire asked after closing another door to an empty room.

Beast Boy, a little further down the hall opened a door and peeked his head in.

"There're probably just fine, they would have called if anything was up." He shut the door satisfied the room was empty.

"I am just, worried." Starfire sighed and walked further down the hall while Beast Boy finished off the last few rooms on that floor. She had the most horrible fear that something might go wrong…

There was a sharp tap that made Starfire jump. Readying her star bolt she spun around looking for the intruder.

In fact, there was no one. Beast Boy had gone.

"Beast Boy?" She called suddenly fearful of being alone.

The sound rapped again, it was fairly close. She summoned her courage and stepped further down the hall in the direction of the sound, ignoring the way her hands trembled slightly. She spotted a window not to far down, could the sound be coming from outside?

Trotting soundlessly Starfire neared the window and peaked out. Two large eyes stared into her own. Immediately she shrieked and ran, forgetting about her use of green fire power.

Taking flight she sped down the hall, terror driven into her.

There was a sudden door opening to her right and Beast Boy backed into the hall, directly in her way.

Without time to stop she plowed into him, tumbling them both painfully into the floor. Both yelled until the motion stopped, and silence was replaced in the hallway.

"Star?" Beast Boy moaned, trying to pull himself up. Every muscle ached from having been ground into the not-so-pleasant floor.

"A thousand apologies!" Starfire jumped up frowning at the sudden ache in her joints. Her hands were still shaking from the adrenaline and nerves. "I looked out the window, down the hall, there were eyes!"

Beast Boy carefully pushed himself up, trying not to put pressure on his sore appendages. "Should we call the others or investigate?"

Starfire massaged her neck looking at the floor. "I would not like to bother them if it was no thing."

"Alright, show me where it was." Beast Boy grinned trying to pull up his best bravery act.

Starfire pointed down the hall she had just come. "The first window."

Beast Boy nodded and started down toward the window with Starfire hovering behind him lighting the way.

**1:32**

Just as the three cleared the stairs the wall of snow caught them. A harsh blizzard of snow whipped around them chilling even Cyborg's blood. The wind pushed them forward too quickly, and soon they were tripping across the ice covered floor.

"Robin! Raven!" Cyborg called through the maze of white, he had been able to anchor himself in one place on the floor, but had lost sight of the other two. White was everywhere, it began building in clumps and settling on his back that was facing the wind.

Raven had conjured her powers and held a small bubble around herself trying to shield the wind. She had already tried calling out to the others, the wind rushed her voice away too quickly. She reached for her belt for her communicator, it was gone.

Robin was sprawled across the ice floor, one of his bird-a-rangs stuck into the ice to keep himself from being thrown back. He couldn't feel his toes anymore, and his hands were starting to numb and slip on his holding. But the snow storm continued.

Cyborg used his scanner to try and find the others in the white covering. There was a small splotch of heat just a few yards ahead. Carefully he eased his attachment out of the ice and shuffled his way closer to the spot of warmth.

As he got closer he was able to see a black form protruding from the passing snow. Instantly he recognized Raven huddling behind it, the snow was piling high against her quickly though and she seemed to be straining with the effort.

"Raven!" He shouted as loud as he could moving closer.

She turned her head hearing something, and spotted a snow-covered Cyborg.

Chanting under the roaring snow and extended her powers and brought Cyborg into the bubble. Inside the snow's sound was slightly muted.

Cyborg looked the half-frozen girl over. Her hair was matted and damp, her skin was a pallor too faint for even her and she was shivering all over. Her hands that held up the black curtain were a touch blue.

"We've got to get Robin and get out of here!" Cyborg still had to shout to be heard.

Raven shook her head. "Just tell me where!" She called back.

Cyborg made a complete circle with his scanning until he found a trace of heat. Getting Raven's attention he pointed in Robin's direction. She seemed to waver before turning her attention, and Cyborg became worried with how long she could hold out.

Without her ability to pass through walls they'd never get out.

He moved closer so Raven could tighten the bubble and concentrate her power.

They moved quickly towards Robin, hoping against the odds the boy was ok.

The two finally came across a mound of snow and Cyborg pointed down into it. Raven immediately swooped a tendril of energy across the snow moving it out of the way.

The still form of Robin greeted them.

Raven was immediately stunned, and the bubble around the two of them dematerialized. She hadn't seemed to notice as she bent over and pulled Robin from the snow.

Cyborg had noticed, and could now see a heavier mass of snow coming, if that caught them…

He nearly ran into Raven and leaned over her so she could hear him. "Get us out of here now!" He commanded taking a glance back at what would be their graves.

But Raven was quick. With a wordless chant a large black raven enveloped them and they were pulled up through the roof, Raven still clutched Robin's cold body.

**1:48**

Beast Boy finally peered over into the window. It had taken him a good while to convince himself that it was probably nothing and to just get it over with.

Two large eyes looked into his, and be backed up yelping.

But as he did, the eyes gained a head, and the head gained a body.

He let out a long sigh and motioned for Starfire to come over to him. Reluctantly she inched over and took a careful glance out the window.

A snow owl was seated on the window ledge looking in, his wide golden eyes attentive. "It's an owl Star, I've been one, it's nothing to be afraid of." He grinned trying to shirk off that anxious feeling he had developed.

"I am glad, may we go back and wait for the others now?" She glanced down the hall before looking back at the owl.

"I second that!" Beast Boy shouted giving the owl the once over again, how strange to have a snow owl in the middle of May…

But before he could dwell, he sped off down the hallway shouting back to Starfire. "Last one back is a wad of stankball!"

Starfire smiled watching Beast Boy morph into a cheetah and disappear down the dark stairway. "I will not be the ball of stank!" She called after him and took flight, chasing after.

**1:54**

Raven dropped exhausted to the living room floor, an unresponsive Robin beside her.

Cyborg was the last to drop off to the side. Instantly the two lurched up after Robin.

Cyborg began checking his pulse and breathing as Raven detached her cloak and threw it over the boy. She summoned the blanket on the couch to tuck around his frozen limps.

"He's got a faint irregular heartbeat." Cyborg informed her, pulling back and brushing the extra snow off Robin.

"What should we do?" Raven had finished tucking the blanket around him, but it hadn't seemed to do much.

"Go grab some more blankets, and warm yourself as well, I've got to get his frozen clothing off him." Cyborg ordered.

Raven nodded and phased through the wall, into her room upstairs.

Cyborg pulled off the useless costume discarding it carelessly and quickly wrapped the boy in the one blanket he had and Raven's cloak.

Robin was still unresponsive.

Raven appeared a moment later, a tower of blankets in her arms. She handed a few to Cyborg before wrapping one around herself.

Cyborg repeated the blanketing and felt for a pulse.

"It's getting stronger." He added before going back to warding off frostbite.

Raven nodded and moved over to the ice covered costume. Carefully she folded them and set the boots on top. As she did, there was a clamor from somewhere upstairs.

The next instant, a green cheetah with Starfire tagging rushed down the stairs, to make a sudden halt when they spotted her.

Beast Boy morphed back taking in the scene as Starfire landed.

"What is wrong with Robin?" Starfire asked at once moving closer and leaning over to see the unconscious boy.

"Is that…snow?" Beast Boy was looking over Cyborg who still had snow about his person.

"We ran across a snowstorm." Raven pulled the blanket tight around her feeling the warmth slowly seep back into her body. She went and sat down on the floor beside Robin.

Though Cyborg's light was ice covered it still conveyed the scene perfectly. "Robin?" Starfire called again seating next to Raven.

"He's just cold." Raven tried to calm the girl that had begun to look teary-eyed.

"He will wake up?" She asked lightly, watching his face avidly.

"Robin will be fine." Cyborg stated, unable to meet her eyes. Beast Boy knelt next to Cyborg, a frown in place.

Raven wondered whether he was telling the truth, just as a beep from Cyborg's arm announced the new hour.

* * *

**Hm, so they made it through 1 am. More horrid luck to come, hopefully Robin will live to see it.The last omen was…**

**Salt: At one time salt was a rare commodity and thought to have magical powers. It was unfortunate to spill salt and said to foretell family disarray and death.**

**Thanks for reviewing, now review again!**

**:Bloody Fae:**


	3. 2 AM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

****

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 3: 2 AM

2:02 am

There was an anxious silence among the Titans. Starfire had fisted her hands and pressed them tightly to her mouth to keep from crying out, her eyes were watery.

Raven chanted under her breath trying to keep the worst from her mind, now was not the time to be panicking.

Cyborg continued checking Robin's pulse and breathing every few minutes, and the rest would freeze hoping that he wouldn't look back with a grim face to deliver the words no one wanted to hear.

Beast Boy had lost his playful disposition, and it only brought the team down further, there was really a danger when the changeling couldn't make fun out of the situation.

And the tower had begun making creaking noises. Like light tapping across a chalk board that got harsher each time.

When it got to a crescendo there was movement from Robin.

The four jumped back like he was the living dead, and may as well have been. He sat up quickly and lurched to the side throwing up. The screeching died immediately.

Starfire was half way between happiness and concern at this, but dare not rush at him.

"I'll go get him something to drink." Raven said almost silently and turned to head for the kitchen.

Cyborg patted the boy lightly on the back and handed him a blanket to wipe his mouth on when he had finished emptying his stomach. Robin groaned and sat back.

"Are you feeling well?" Starfire inched closer, around where Robin had just gotten sick.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, and quickly had a coughing spasm that sent him bending over with the force.

Raven was there instantly pressing a steaming coffee mug into his hands. "Drink." She ordered.

The tower groaned again, pulling a small sound from Beast Boy as he looked about at the dark shadows.

Robin downed the mixture, only stopping when the mug was empty. "Better." He rasped.

Cyborg sighed. "We were really worried about you man." He then grabbed an extra blanket and cleaned the snow off himself before laying it over the mess of the floor.

"I'm…fine." Robin began trying to get back up, only to be sharply pushed back down by Cyborg.

"Don't."

"I'm fine." Robin growled a little more forcefully.

"No I mean, we should get you some clothes first." Cyborg added.

Robin looked over to see his pile of clothes folded neatly. "Oh."

"Beast Boy could you go get Robin another outfit?" Raven stipulated.

"Your sending me out…alone?" Beast Boy whimpered.

Raven shot him a sizzling glare. "I'll go with you, anyone else need anything?" She looked across the other three.

"I could use some batteries." Cyborg was smearing the ice off his light. "My light's getting dim and there's little chance of a power refuel."

Raven nodded before turning to Beast Boy. "Give me your communicator."

"What? Why?" He looked suspiciously at the girl.

"Because I lost mine." She said it as though it were obvious and held out her hand. Reluctantly Beast Boy handed over his communicator.

"I'll call if anything's up, and if we're not back in 15 something went wrong." Raven tossed over her shoulder and glided away into the dark. Beast Boy yelped and ran to catch up with her.

They left an awkward and worried silence behind them.

****

2:14

Raven had phased the two of them into Robin's room, the moon had lowered a little in the sky and shown through his bedroom window letting them at least see where they were going.

"You grab his costume, I'll be right back to get the batteries." Raven added and in a flurry of her blue robe she was gone. Beast Boy hadn't the time to protest.

Looking around a few times he moved to the closet he had once before found Robin's costume. He slid the mirror doors open seeing the brightly colored fabric hanging in unison.

He pulled one off the hanger and threw it over his shoulder. Down on the floor were the boots, he grabbed a pair marveling at their weight.

Satisfied nothing wrong had happened, Beast Boy moved to close the closet door. When he touched the mirror surface, something pricked his hand. Closely he could see a bit of blood rising against the green skin of his palm.

Jerking back quickly he looked at his reflection in the mirror, it was sharply distorted in many places.

"What the…" He moved closer to peer at its surface. A large spine work web had been broken into the mirror, its sharp edged reached to the end of the closet door. That hadn't been there before.

Beast Boy grabbed for his communicator, only to realize he gave it to Raven.

Carefully he backed away from the mirror pressing a finger to his cut.

There was the screech of nails again, Beast Boy threw his hands over his ears to ward away the sound. The glass slider shattered instantly, and pieces littered to the carpet, where they shone like small deadly diamonds.

He backed away further and reached for the door knob to Robin's room. It was locked. Whining he looked back at the glass, and something sliced his cheek.

Gasping he quickly moved to the side clamping a hand on his cheek, he could already feel warm blood, along with something sharp. Cringing he pulled it out, a small piece of blood stained glass lay in his palm.

****

2:16

Raven rummaged through Cyborg's junk looking for batteries. They had to be somewhere.

She worked quickly sifting through his piles of gadgets and such, she didn't like to leave Beast Boy alone.

Raven moved to his work bench that was stacked high with things, still looking for a pack, she had no such luck. Sighing, annoyed, she slid over to his computer and rustled some of the papers there. Nothing.

Quickly she pulled out the communicator opening a link to Cyborg. "Where's the batteries?" She demanded.

"In the drawer right under my computer." Cyborg responded. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Getting the costume." She moved over to the computer and bent down.

"Should you leave him alone?" Cyborg looked worried.

Raven pulled open the drawer when a loud screech from the tower sounded. "Probably not." She cringed before snapping the connection closed. She spotted the batteries and snatched them quickly. If Beast Boy was hurt, it was her fault for leaving him.

Quickly pulling back something grazed her hand. She only got a glance of the shard of glass before she turned and hurried back to Robin's room, the small cut on her hand only speeding her chase.

****

2:19

Cyborg shut the com link after being hung up on.

"Wha-was that all about?" Robin pushed some of the blanket off so he could sit better.

Cyborg frowned looking across the shadows that had been steadily creeping closer. "I don't know, but they've got five minutes."

****

2:21

Beast Boy moved swiftly across the room searching for a way out, but Robin had sealed everything. As he moved shards of glass had began to hail at him from across the room. Some actually nicked him before shooting into the wall.

Gasping for breath he transformed into a bird, until a small shard cut into his wing.

He quickly morphed into a cheetah bounding up and around the room. Maybe if he could get out the window…

He jumped onto the bed, his paws floundering because of it's softness. Something sliced into his tail.

In mid-jump off the bed he transfigured into a monkey and ducked behind the bed.

There was silence for a second, then a sound of rushing wind. Glass bit deeply into his shoulder, coming from above.

Beast Boy yelled out, falling back into his normal state. He couldn't press a hand to the wound in his shoulder, a rather large piece of glass was still jutting out of the wound.

He could feel painful tears fall down his cheeks smearing the blood already there, where was Raven?

Using his other arm he pushed himself up, determined to get to the window.

He could feel small pieces slide by as he met the dagger wind. They grazed, punctures and poked him. The window, it was so close…

Changing finally into a small cat he leapt up and crashed through the glass of the window. It was like a knife stroking his skin, as he cleared the room, air rushed past his face and he felt light-headed.

And then he was falling, and his mind was so fuzzy.

****

2:26

Raven phased into the room. There was a broken mirror to the side, and no sign of Beast Boy.

She crossed the room spotting a broken window, the edges left were bloody.

Without thought she enveloped herself in shadows and dove through the wall.

Quickly she flew down, searching for a sign of green, a sign of anything. And just as she thought it too late, there he was, falling lightly in cat form, a bundle of green and red fur.

She reached out with her powers and stopped his decent just short of the shore-line, drawing him to her.

In her arms, the small cat was unconscious, from blood loss if anything. There was so much red, so much blood across its matted fur.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered pulling back up to Robin's room to grab the clothes and some bandages. The entire time she was oblivious to the communicator ringing against her hip.

****

2:27

Cyborg paced. Their fifteen minutes was up…where were they? He had already tried to call Raven again on Beast Boy's com, but the thing just kept ringing.

"Shall we go check on them?" Starfire was still seated beside Robin.

Cyborg checked his watch again. "We need to, but what about Robin?"

Robin let out a hollow cough. "I'll be fine, go." He ordered.

"We can't leave you alone." Cyborg glanced at Robin and then back toward the shadows.

"You have no choice, they could be in trouble." Robin argued.

"But you are not all well!" Starfire broke into the conversation.

"Your just going upstairs, I think I can handle a little darkness." Robin gave Cyborg a hard stare behind his mask.

Cyborg sighed as the minutes ticked away. "Fine, Star give him your communicator, we'll be right back. If anything happens-"

"Yea, yea, I'll call you right away." Robin took the communicator from Starfire and watched the two vanish up the stairs leaving him in the dark.

The darkness reminded him of his condition and he pulled the blankets closer around him, how close had he been to death?

The thought struck him funny. He always wanted to be the undefeatable leader, and yet his team mates had saved his life. Robin sighed and laid back down, he set the communicator beside him on the floor and crossed his arms under his head.

His thoughts seemed to echo in the silence.

****

2:36

Raven had just finished bandaging Beast Boy. She had taken him, along with Robin's clothes to her room.

Beast Boy had barely moved through the whole procedure, still fairly woozy.

He had bandages across his cheek, a large one wrapped under his arm to his shoulder, a few down his legs and a wide one across his stomach. The smaller ones she had purged with alcohol, despite the boys whimpering.

Cautiously she then levitated Beast Boy, grabbing Robin's suit and the batteries. Without another glance to her room, she phased them through the ground and down two floors, knowing Cyborg would be worrying himself silly by now.

When she landed, there was pitch blackness. That immediately sent warning signs, where was Cyborg?

"Hello?" A voice called from further down the room. A pause.

"Robin?" Raven called, lowering Beast Boy to the ground. The boy wobbled, but stood his ground.

Raven quickly moved toward his voice, recognizing the dark figure and lowered herself to his level. "Here, your clothes," She sat the pile beside him. "Where's Cyborg and Star?"

"They just left to find you." Robin abruptly sat up, causing Raven to lean back.

Raven groaned. "They shouldn't have left you alone."

"I'm fine, they even left me a communicator." Robin felt beside him for the device he had just sat down. Nothing.

"You lost it." Raven stated, she reached for the one Beast Boy had given her. It too was gone, she had left it in her room on the bed when she was bandaging Beast Boy. "That seems to be happenin to everyone."

"It was just here." Robin craned over further feeling across the floor for it.

"Forget it, get dressed now." Raven stood and backed a bit into the darkness to get Beast Boy.

"In much of a rush?" Robin commented and grabbed his clothes, unfolding them.

"The last time we lost a communicator it was followed by a snowstorm." Raven called a little ways off.

"Right." Robin pushed back his blankets, and cloaked by the darkness, pulled on his suit with a rushed vigor.

****

2:48

Cyborg lit the way as Starfire floated beside him. They had already checked Cyborg's lab and found it to be empty. Robin's room was now right in front of them.

Cyborg turned the handle and opened the door. The room was empty. All of Robin's possessions were in order, and even the closet door was closed. Had they even been there?

"I dunno Star, but I'm going to call Robin, see if they went back to the living room."

"Ok." Starfire moved closer to see the screen on his arm while he dialed Robin.

There was a moment the screen was fuzzy before a it flickered on. It wasn't Robin however.

The screen was black, a small tint of moonlight lighting it up just enough to see a small movement over to the side. Something was dripping…

And suddenly Cyborg recognized the liquid, it was a deep ruby shade, blood. He pressed the link off.

Turning to Starfire he was met with a frown, her face was ashen. "Let's go." Cyborg said unnecessarily, and the two of them turned to make a mad dash back to Robin.

Half way back, there was a sudden mind numbing sound that caused the two to stop and press their hands painfully over their ears. It was like it was burning through their ears and eating their minds.

Starfire fell to her knees, using her energy to keep the sound out. Cyborg looked frantically about, with both his cybernetic and real eye, trying to find the cause.

His eyes fell down to the clock on his arm, it was 2:54. They were getting dangerously close to the new hour.

He tried to ease his hand off his ear, they had to get going! The sound persisted, and instinct kept his hands in place.

Instead he tried to catch Starfire's attention. He moved forward a little hoping she would follow. She had her eyes clamped closed however, and didn't see a thing.

Cyborg opened his mouth to yell, and the noise stopped.

As quick and as ear splitting as it had come, it went. The silence was almost over-whelming when Cyborg removed his hands.

"Cyborg?" Starfire opened her eyes, they were glossy and almost hollow.

"I'm here Star, com'mon, we've got to go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up gently. She made a soft noise, but stood.

****

2:59

Raven stood in front of the wall clock, listening to the last sounds of Robin buckling his steel-toed boots.

It was too late, almost three in the morning. She had a bad feeling that being separated at the turn of the hour would be all too misfortunate.

There was light footsteps, and a groan that sounded like Beast Boy.

"What time is it?" Robin asked, he was moving closer.

Raven turned away from the clock, a frown in place. She could see Robin's shadowed figured, a green bandaged boy stood next to him, he still looked out of it.

"3 am," She pronounced.

Mm, so they have all survived so far, with pretty mild injuries (compared to what's coming). You should notice, the more time goes by the worse their fortunes shall become.

****

The last omen was…

Snow Owl: If an owl looks in your window or if you seeing one in the daylight bad luck and death will bestow you.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	4. 3 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 4: 3 AM

****

3:01 am

Exhausted still, Robin paused. Raven's words rung in his ears. The room was silent, the three titans waiting for something…anything.

Finally a hacking sound drew their attention. In the dark Beast Boy had stumbled back a bit and proceeded to throw up.

"Not you too." Raven sighed and went to grab a towel. Robin moved over to the poor boy, he didn't know if it was nerves, or the reason he had those bandages that had made him so sick.

Raven returned a moment later with a hot mug and a towel. Without a word Beast Boy wiped his mouth and downed the soothing liquid.

"What happened to him anyway?" Robin asked when the boy had finished his drink, his eyes still looked slightly glazed.

"I don't know," Raven replied softly, watching the changeling. "I was gone for a moment and when I came back there was-"

"Glass." Beast Boy broke in, his voice was a little raspy. "Your mirror broke, and then there were flying pieces of glass…" His voice cut off and the green boy turned his head away.

"And he must have jumped out your window to escape." Raven added frowning.

Robin sighed, looking at his boots. "We should go try and find the others. You up to it Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy fixed his eyes on his leader for a second, empty. Then, "As long as you don't leave me alone." He let a small grin slid onto his face.

"First off," Raven straightened her cape and stepped closer to the two boys. "Do we have any more communicators?"

"Cyborg kept any extras in his workspace I think." Robin ran a hand through his still wet locks.

"We should try to get some, though finding Cyborg and Starfire is first priority. Where were they going?"

"They just said they were going to find you two since your time was up."

"And Cyborg knew I was getting batteries and then going to Robin's room. So we should check near your room." She had turned and addressed Robin more directly.

Beast Boy whimpered slightly and touched her arm.

"Don't worry," Robin tried to reassure him. "We'll just have Raven peak in the room to see if they've been there."

Grudgingly Beast Boy nodded, as the three of them turned to ascend the stairs.

****

3:11

Cyborg and Starfire had been heading back to the living room, unfortunately that is not where they ended up.

They had rounded a corner, expecting to see the staircase that lead into the living room.

Instead it was a hall, and not just any hall…

"This is where Robin's training and evidence room is," Cyborg pondered as the two paused. "That doesn't make sense, it means we've been going up."

"But have we not been descending the cases of stairs?" Starfire piped next to him.

"I thought we had." Cyborg looked back at his arm clock, feeling his anxiety grow. "Um, lets try and go back."

"Are you sure?" Starfire glowed a bit brighter for a moment.

"No, but goin forward isn't getting us anywhere." Cyborg turned around, his light filtering down the hallway they had just gone.

When the light moved down to cover the ground Cyborg gasped and inched back.

"Hm?" Starfire murmured before turning to see what he was looking at. Her eyes fell upon the hallway floor, and she took backed up, suddenly grateful she was hovering.

The floor was all broken up, large cracks splintered the floor as though it had gone through some kind of punishment. The floor hardly looked able to support a pound, let alone Cyborg.

"Star, let's not go back."

"I am most afraid that is not an option." Came Starfire's light voice, she was behind him. Slowly he turned his vision, to see her looking back behind them, the floor there was cracked as well.

The only safe place visible was where they were currently standing.

"You know, this could be an illusion." Cyborg commented, giving a hard look at the floor though his cybernetic eye. His readings came back a bit fuzzy, but they were negative, it seemed to be regular flooring.

"Should I try?" Starfire asked tentatively.

"I see no harm." Cyborg added, as the girl floated a bit over the cracked flooring.

Easing, with a precision Starfire lowered herself to a bit of the floor that seemed solid enough, she made sure to keep her feet away from the jagged cracks.

When her weight held, she smiled back at Cyborg.

"Try jumpin a bit." Cyborg requested, after all, he did weight a lot more than the petite alien.

"Okay." Starfire shifted her weight on the small area and sprung up a few inches. Her landing hadn't caused a thing. Next she moved over to another piece, avoiding the cracks. It held in place as well.

"Come Cyborg," She grinned and moved to another, half watching her footsteps.

"Alright." Cyborg was about to take a step when Starfire shrieked.

Her foot had twisted slightly, stepping on the chasm between two tiles, and the tiles she had been standing on gave out. She disappeared out the bottom of the floor, and Cyborg felt him heart hammer at her sudden disappearance.

Before he could worry, she floated back out of the hole, breathing heavily. "Do not step on the tiny gorges!" She warned, floating above the jagged floor.

"Can't you carry me?" Cyborg asked, not willing to participate in this game.

"I wish not to risk it, I am very tired, and the hall is too far." She rubbed her arm, and in the light Cyborg could see a faint bruise starting. Before he could ask, she had hovered further away. "Come Cyborg." She called, lighting her hands more brightly.

Sighing deeply, Cyborg stepped off his safety to follow Starfire, after all they couldn't just stand around all night.

When his footing stayed he looked down at his watch again.

****

3:19

Robin lead the trio through the dark, followed by Beast Boy, while Raven kept up the end.

Their movement was slow in the dark, Raven's powers didn't do much to illuminate their footing.

They moved up the stairs carefully, listening to their footsteps as they neared Robin's room. The closer they got, the slower Beast Boy began to move, before long he had almost backed right into Raven.

"Beast Boy," The telepath growled after almost running into him for the third time.

But the boy was not to be detoured, his eyes were now locked on the door they were approaching. Even unable to see through the darkness, she knew it said ROBIN.

"I'll be right back." Raven whispered when they stopped in front of the door. She muttered her mantra under her breath for a focus, before sliding in and through the wall.

Robin's room appeared different now. The glass was gone, and his closet mirror was intact, but the room was empty. Quickly, she moved over to the window, and pressed her hand against the intact window pane.

It gave her a strong rush of bad vibes, and she pulled her hand back as though burned. She turned over her hand in the moonlight, to see the small cut she had gotten earlier, it was bleeding again.

The mystic pulled her cape closer and backed away. Before she could think about it, she had thrown herself back through the wall and out into the hall.

"Empty." She breathed, the air out here seemed so much cleaner.

"Are you okay?" Robin had turned startled as her sudden lack of a graceful arrival.

"Fine." Raven murmured. "Now, where do we search?"

"Anywhere but here?" Beast Boy called a little further off, it seemed as though he had been inching away from the door.

"I agree, I doubt they would stay near by." Robin confirmed, glancing at Beast Boy.

"So where to, oh great detective?"

"We could try Cyborg's lab, we need to grab some communicators anyway." Robin suggested.

"Lead away." She deadpanned, and gathering Beast Boy the trio made their way back towards the lab.

****

3:22

Cyborg was making good timing finally. He had gotten used to maneuvering his feet in such a way not to touch any of the cracks, and the floor was supporting him.

He wasn't making it very far, but it was a start. Starfire had taken to leading, stepping along and trying to conserve her strength and energy.

The strange thing was (if there was a part stranger than the suddenly cracked floor) that although the hallway was recognizable, there were no doors where there should have been. The door to the training room was absent, and so was the space the evidence room was supposed to be.

And so they dragged on, for minutes using the careful dance.

Step on the cracks and your break your mother's back…

The strange little song had run through Cyborg's head constantly as he moved across the floor. It was irony in a way he didn't like. He had thought of bringing this up to Starfire to pass the time, but the concentration needed to explain a child's rhyme might make him loose his delicate footing.

"Do you see any end to this hallway?" Cyborg groaned after a few more minutes, how long had the been at this anyway?

Starfire leaned back, careful of her footing and launched a star bolt. The duo watched the flair of green cut through the darkness, and eventually fade away. It hadn't hit a thing.

Cyborg sighed deeply, and tried not to get frustrated. He still hadn't gotten his battery, and their light was dimming faster. If it went out they'd have to rely on Starfire's power, and she'd need all her strength.

"This is going to take forever." Cyborg commented, watching his foot move across a broken tile that was particularly small. He tipped his foot a touch sideways before giving it some weight and searching for his next move.

"Cyborg?" Someone called suddenly before he had moved. The voice wasn't Starfire's, it had sounded almost like…

"Robin?" He craned his neck back around, moving his light with it. He could hear Starfire pause as well.

He spotted Robin, not to far down the hall, Beast Boy was a little behind him, and Raven with him.

"Wait, no Robin!" It had just dawned on Cyborg that the three were standing in the direction him and Star had just come from.

But it was too late, he could hear the conviction of metal boots touching the ground. There was silence, where Cyborg bit his tongue.

He tried to move the light down to see the floor, the cracks ran right up to where Robin was standing, a small delicate crevice stopping where his boot had just touched down. He sighed, confused but relieved.

Just as he was about to look up, motion caught his eye.

The crack suddenly widened and grew, sliding under Robin's shoe. Cyborg felt himself want to lurch forward, a curse on his tongue. At the same him his foot moved.

Before the floor fell out beneath him, he knew he had stepped on a crack. He could hear Robin shouting as he fell as well.

Through the falling dark Cyborg could hear shouts and a scuffle, while he prepared himself to hit the next floor. The ground never came though, he just kept falling. He could hear the sound of Robin's grappling hook discharging, he saw the green glowing of an alien freefalling after him for the second time that night.

When Starfire was close enough she was reaching out a hand to him. He grabbed her arm tightly as she tried to pull up.

****

3:42

Raven had watched two of her team mated fall through the fragile floor, as the cracks continued to edge closer. She heard Starfire yell and fly down after Cyborg. She pressed Beast Boy further back, unwilling to take a fall herself, even if she could fly.

After a moment there was silence. There should have been something, hadn't they landed on the floor below?

"Beast Boy, we've got to go down for them." She dictated, still watching the hole where Robin had just disappeared.

The boy beside her made no comment, but transformed into a pterodactyl before swooping down into the hole before her.

"Back into the dark we go." Raven commented before summoning her power and stepping into the chasm.

****

3:45

Starfire couldn't stop her downward motion. She knew she had the strength to, but it wasn't working. She clung to Cyborg and kept trying to reverse, nothing was working.

She had heard Robin shoot off his grappling hook, and wasn't too worried for his well being. She hadn't had time, considering her condition.

"I can't stop!" Starfire cried down to Cyborg, as they continued falling in a spiral of fiery green light.

****

3:46

Robin's grappling hook hadn't worked. It had caught for a moment on something, and snapped immediately, he was falling.

He could see a flare of green a little ways off in the dark, as he twisted like a cat in the dark. He needed to get over to them, he wouldn't survive impact at this speed.

"Starfire! Raven!" Robin shouted through the dark hoping one of them would come to his rescue.

But he continued falling without intervention. For the second time, he would be nearing his death.

****

3:50

Raven had heard Robin yell from further down their bottomless pit. Pushing herself on she aimed for the sound of his voice, gathering speed as she fell.

Eventually she glanced a bright color in the sea of black and grabbed at it. Sure enough, it was Robin.

Raven tried to pull up, the boy tightly gripping her hands.

"Raven, stop!" Robin shouted over the rushing background.

"I'm trying!" Raven shot back, and tried more forcefully. She couldn't.

She sensed they were nearing some kind of substantial ground, and worried of the consequences. Raven tried once more, finding her center and clearly seeing her motion stopping.

Her speed quit immediately. Lightly, almost feather-like, she lowered Robin down the rest of the way. Sure enough, there was ground. Silent, Raven landed beside Robin and tried to fix her blown hair and cape.

"I'm not even going to ask what just happened." Robin groaned and almost sunk to the ground on wobbly feet.

"It's like that time with Larry, when none of the rules made sense." Raven said aloud, but thought it more in-depth to herself.

"Yea…" Robin looked around, unable to see anything in the darkness though. "Where are the others?"

"Here!" There was a sudden radiant light that illuminated a running Starfire and Cyborg.

Both looked wind blown and tired as they skittered to a halt.

"Let me guess, you guys nearly crashed too?" Robin asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah." Cyborg pointed at Starfire. "She was able to pull up just in time."

"No kidding." Raven moved into the green light, a frown in place.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked after looking over their small circle.

"Present." Beast Boy stepped a bit from the shadows near Raven, he had grace enough to allow a small smile.

"Where do we go now?" Starfire asked, raising her arms to gather more light. Four blank faces looked back, making Starfire blush and look away.

"What about, where are we?" Raven inquired next.

Cyborg looked at the gauge on his arm, a deep frown suddenly blooming. "You're never going to guess."

Robin, who had been looking at the floor suddenly looked up, grim as well. His face seemed hollow behind his domino mask. "The basement again?"

Before Cyborg could confirm his answer there was a beep signaling the birth of a new hour.

* * *

Sorry if I confused anyone with the hour thing, there will be chapters until 6 am, an extra chapter that spans 6am-6pm (kind of a break time), then hourly chapters from 6pm-12am (13 total chapters). Most of the stuff only happens at night after all.

The last omen was…

Broken Mirrors: An ancient myth our ancestors believed was that the image in a mirror is our actual soul. A broken mirror represented the soul being astray from your body. To break the spell of misfortune, you must wait seven hours (one for each year of bad luck) before picking up the broken pieces, and bury them outside in the moonlight.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	5. 4 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 5: 4 AM

4:00 am

"We need a plan." Robin demanded, looking back around himself a little too anxiously.

"Another one that won't work?" Raven asked with a coolness to her tone.

"We can't just wait for an answer!" Robin had rounded on Raven, looking her dead in the eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Raven said softly, looking back at the boys masked eyes equally determined.

"Then what dark girl, make it quick because my light's about to go out." Cyborg had stepped forward a bit, indeed his light was dwindling.

Before speaking Raven bent slightly, and grabbed something from under her cape. She tossed it at Cyborg. "Every time we discuss a plan, something messes up, every time we say _aloud_ what we're doing…" She let her sentence drag out, watching the apprehension dawn on their faces.

"Dude, so we're bein watched?" Beast Boy gave a quick look around, he had started becoming his old self again, it certainly reassured the rest of the team in a strange way.

"I am not enjoying this!" Starfire chirped, her green radiance cast strange pooling shadows.

Cyborg meanwhile had turned off his light, replacing the batteries. "Thanks Raven." His shoulder light shone brightly once again.

The mystic nodded. "I think," She started, eyeing the darkness. "We should work on getting out of the basement."

"How do you propose?" Robin barked back, and inched closer to the group, was it his imagination, or had a bit of wind brushed by?

"Well there was stairs, weren't there?" Raven raised a delicate eyebrow, watching Robin cringe.

"We should try not for a repeat experience." Cyborg stepped in, seeing Robin open his mouth to yell something fowl.

"Then how do you-" Raven was cut off by a screech.

Starfire had screamed suddenly, jumping back and throwing a star bolt at the floor. It ricochet, and the team had to scattered using the instincts only super hero's had to avoid being hit.

"Geeze Star!" Beast Boy groaned having thrown himself to the ground painfully.

"S-something brushed my leg!" She pointed at the ground she was now floating over.

Cyborg righted himself and shown his light across the floor, nothing. "You sure?" Robin looked across the empty floor as Cyborg swished the light across.

Starfire nodded her head, and brushed back her hair.

"Knowing what's been happening…" Raven intoned as a kind of conscience.

"Right. Watch out team, there's something in here." Robin warned and moved with Cyborg sweeping the light across the floor.

"Well I'm keeping off the floor." Beast Boy mumbled and transformed into a small bird. He went and hovered over near Robin and Cyborg.

Raven sighed and moved over to Starfire, she was biting her lip, eyes searching the surrounding darkness.

"It'll be okay." Raven assured her, watching Starfire turn her attention. Her face looked worried a second before she brushed it away.

"I believe you." And she looked honest, at least Raven could pacify someone around here. Slowly, Starfire lowered a bit to the ground, but kept her hand raised, a burning green fire resting in her fist. "Should we stay with the others?"

"Mmhm." Raven mumbled, as Starfire turned to catch up with the others. Raven slowly trailed behind the girl, listening to the silence of the basement.

Something brushed lightly against her leg, making her stop. At first she had thought maybe it was Beast Boy. Her eyes trailed over to Cyborg, a small green bird perched on his shoulder.

Raven kept completely still, and looked down.

Starfire had trailed too far away, and the light did not penetrate the darkness she was walking through. Raven felt a great wave of nausea filter into her stomach, something evil had just brushed her for sure.

But Raven waited, stilling even her breath for a few seconds.

Something sleek, soft, brushed in between her legs and she bit her tongue not to say anything. It felt almost like fur.

But Starfire had turned around not to find her best friend. Fearful, she immediately tugged on Robin's shirt. "Raven!" She called back into the dark.

"Where'd she go?" Robin asked, worry entering his tone as well.

Raven could hear them, and tried to focus on the _thing_ near her. If she could only reach out with her powers and-

"Ow!" She gasped suddenly when the thing had scratched at her leg.

"Raven?" Someone called, but Raven wasn't paying attention. She had lunged her powers out after whatever had just hurt her.

Some distant part of her heard many footsteps lumbering closer, but she concentrated on looking through the darkness as the light grew closer.

What she could identify as fur now kept passing her just as she would look the other way, and it frustrated the girl. Cyborg's light got closer, and the illuminating path finally lit up Raven.

Raven hunched forward with the new light, as the other titans stopped a bit behind her. "It's a-" Raven suddenly straightened up and lurched back as if injured, mumbling under her breath.

She turned to the others, and was indeed hurt. Three light scratch marks grazed her cheek already bringing a trail of blood.

"Cat." She finished and wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, smearing the red tint.

Robin had taken a look at Raven before turning to stare in the circle of light around them. The other three were still looking worriedly at Raven.

"Are you hurt?" Starfire frowned and leaned closer to Raven. Raven quickly brushed her away, and her eyes caught on movement. Robin had caught it to.

It wasn't just a cat, there were hundreds, like a sea of black fur, hungry teeth and razor nails had suddenly appeared. They poured into the light like black liquid.

Raven opened her mouth to summon her mantra, but she never made it.

****

4:29

Quick as anything the small animals converged around the titans. There were tons, all moving together, the only way to tell them apart was the eerie reflective gleam of their eyes.

Raven had started to summon her power to pull the titans out of there, but one of the bolder cats leapt up at her. It latched its nails deeply into her stomach, pulling a pained grunt from the girl.

Cyborg was next to her immediately, grabbing the hissing ball of fur and throwing it away harshly into the dark.

He was immediately ambushed as more jumped in, crawling up to get at his human parts. Cyborg was suddenly too busy trying to defend his own self to help Raven.

She had clasped her hand tightly over her stomach where blood seeped out. She could feel more cats clawing at her cape, crawling up and slashing at her legs.

Robin had moved in front of Starfire in an effort to try and protect her, her star bolts were nearly useless with the deftly moving creatures. Try though as he might, the sea of black fur kept coming. They slithered ever silently closer, snapping their jaws at him and swiping with clawed toes.

He could already feel himself bleeding in many places, but he held his ground, bow staff in hand. He had managed to knock a few back, but in an army like this was, it made little to no progress.

Starfire had attempted to conjure the joy of flight, only to find herself gripping to find this emotion. Where was her joy?

Beast Boy had transformed into a larger bird and flew up a bit higher away from the hissing fury. The view from above wasn't pleasant. He had to do something, anything…

And then it clicked. Raven could get them out, if she could only be defended for long enough. He flew over to find Raven in the fray. The changeling cringed when he found her, out of them all she seemed to be doing the worst.

Her concentration was highly split, her powers lashing out and simply bumping cats about, they only came back angrier. They latched, bit and scratched at her preventing any hope of escape.

Regardless, Beast Boy swooped down, transforming back to his elfin self. He landed deftly in front of Raven, and grabbed the bundle of fur that had pounced up and grabbed at her stomach again.

"Thanks." She breathed before cringing and kicking her legs out, trying to get the cats away.

"I'll keep them busy." Beast Boy added before turning back to the advancing animals. Raven seemed to catch what he was insinuating, and immediately closed her eyes.

She tried to push the harsh world out of her mind, she had to find her center…

****

4:38

Robin had gashes in his arms and legs, not to mention the complementary slashing across his chest.

And yet, Starfire was still being attacked. She couldn't seem to make herself fly, but he didn't ponder long on why. There wasn't anything particularly joyful about their situation.

Carefully pulling latched claws from his leg, Robin took a glance at the others.

Cyborg had started backing up, as if he were trying to get away, but the cats advanced right on him. He seemed to be doing well though, it took a while for any of them to climb high enough to get at his skin. He noticed Cyborg had yet to use his sonic cannon, but paid no mind to that either, it was a waste of his energy and there was no recharge in sight.

Raven had her eyes closed, and she was concentrating. In front, and all around her Beast Boy moved swiftly, taking the blows and defending the girl.

So they had a wordless plan after all.

Robin reached around quickly to pull a small beast off his back who had just taken a rather painful bite.

****

4:43

Raven was finding it rather difficult to relax herself enough to conjure her powers correctly.

There was constant noise of yowling cats, scuffled of shoes, muffled pain. Not to mention the constant sense of an evil presence jumping at her, to be stopped just in time and batted away. To say the least, it was distracting.

But she kept trying.

There were moments she almost had it, but a yelp from her team mates or a rather vicious hiss would fill her ears, and the small whiff of power would sift through her fingers.

****

4:45

Cyborg kept stumbling back, pushing and throwing cat after cat. But there were plenty more. He had a good few slashing across his face, and a bite on his shoulder.

He had caught on to Raven and Beast Boy's plan, and fought to at least stay in range when the time came.

But it was hard. It seemed as though they were trying to push them all away from each other.

He pushed off another cat clawing up his front, and was oh-so-tempted to use his sonic cannon. The small voice of his conscious reminded him how senseless it would be. No one wanted to have to guard a battery dead Cyborg all night.

****

4:51

And she had it.

Raven felt the rush of a cool controlled center enter her being. The sound of fur-ball chaos was pushed to the backseat as she collected her energy and let tendrils seek out her companions.

Carefully opening her eyes she searched out the furthest titans first, Cyborg.

She wrapped her black energy around him, and instantly he was gone. Raven concentrated and moved over to the valiantly fighting pair, Robin and Starfire. With ease they were blanketed as well.

But now it was more difficult, the angry siege of feline had turned her way. She swallowed and quickly enveloped Beast Boy, moving him too. And the siege was almost one her.

A particularly large cat pounced onto her neck before she could follow, her concentration shattered instantaneously.

****

4:56

The four dropped in a heap onto the living room floor. Groans and mumbling erupted as they distanced themselves and pulled up off the floor.

Instantly the missing number was noticed.

"Where's Raven?" Robin demanded.

"She was to be right after me?" Beast Boy added questioningly.

Starfire whimpered. "We must go back for our dear friend!" Her eyes glowed for a moment with the intensity of her commitment.

"Okay, so we're going back into that basement?" Cyborg clarified, willing to take the risk as well.

"She has saved the rest of us this night, it is only right!" Starfire put in a powerful word.

"Let's grab some ammunition as well." Robin dictated and wiped a hand across his face, a large smear of blood was stained his hand, but that was a problem for later.

As they headed into the kitchen he took tally. All of his friends looked battle scarred, and some were still bleeding, but they were willing to jump back in and save Raven. After all, that's what a team did.

****

4:59

Robin had started going through their kitchen ware for anything that might be useful against the felines.

They had utensils, knives, some matches, a water bottle and a bottle of milk. It wasn't much, but it was better than going in empty handed.

While the other three perfected their weaponry Robin looked them over once more. It was weird to think on any other normal day (normal for a crime fighting teenager anyway) they would be sleeping at this ungodly hour.

But here they were, stocking up supplies for some hell-bound cat army that were probably torturing Raven in their basement.

The thought gave him fury, but before he could demand they hurry up, there was the well-know beep of Cyborg's clock for five am.

* * *

Mmm, poor Raven. They're all looking so bad about now, just one more hour and they get a little break.

The last omen was…

Stepping on a crack: Stepping on cracks had significance for children. In the mid-20th Century it was popular to tell children that if they stepped on the cracks in the street, they would be eaten by the bears that congregate on street corners waiting for their lunch to walk by.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	6. 5 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 6: 5 AM

5:03 am

The titans, hands full of weaponry, stalked lower and lower toward the tower's basement.

Starfire led them, a green light to follow, while Cyborg kept up the rear shining whatever more light they needed.

The last window they passed showed the lightening of the sky, dawn was to come soon. That could be celebrated once they were all safe.

Robin kept urging them all faster, he kept warning there wasn't much time. Time had been against them from the very beginning.

It wasn't too long until they came across the staircase, the dreaded stairwell Robin and Cyborg had been down just a few hours prior.

"Ready?" Robin had turned to face his small assembled team. Tired faces were drawn in determination, the flowing blood had finally ceased leaving blotches of red across their variety of skin tones.

"Alright." Robin turned back around and pulled open the stairwell door first. It squeaked as he held it open for the others first. Solemnly they followed down the stairs, listening for the sound of yowling fur.

****

5:19

They knew they were getting near the bottom. Bad energy flowed against them raising their mental alerts. Their footsteps echoed more as well, nearing the vast area at the bottom.

Starfire had slid from taking the lead to slack back near Beast Boy. The two tried to reassure each other, but it did little towards working.

Cyborg moved his cyber eye around searching for body heat. It went a clean sweep across their nearby flooring and came back empty.

"She must be further in." Cyborg noted, at Robin started to stalk into the darkness. Cyborg had to nearly push Starfire and Beast Boy so they wouldn't loose Robin in his determination.

And they kept moving across the darkness aided only by light, and a heat sensor. The further and deeper they went, and more quandaries they met, Raven and the giant army of cats was no where to be found.

"Anything yet?" Robin demanded a bit frustrated and worried.

Cyborg glanced around before pausing in one direction. "Wait, I think I've…yes." Cyborg had turned to his left concentrating through the dark despair. "There something a little ways over there!" He pointed.

Robin, without hesitation took off in that direction, the rest of the titans quickly taking to running after him, the last thing they needed was to loose Robin too.

Just as they caught up, they found Robin bent over something on the ground.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

Slowly, Robin rose and turned to them. A bundle of black was tucked limply in his arms.

The three took a sharp breath, tripping backwards.

"It's dead I think?" Robin moved his arms slightly, searching for its face.

Cyborg was the first to scuffle forward. He sifted his fingers through the fur. But instead of the fur bristling back in place, it seemed to dissipate, small black dust bits coming off and disappearing into the air.

"It's not real?" Cyborg moved his hand up to its face, and turned it to him. Hollow eye sockets made him cringe, but he held his ground. Robin was looking down at the cat as well. He could almost feel it slipping out of his arms, like it was becoming dust.

"Ah." Robin suddenly moved the dead animal away from his body. With the motion, the cats body folded on itself, a layer of black dust falling to the floor. Robin quickly brushed the remaining dust off his gloved hands watching what used to be a demon animal disappear.

"I'm confused." Beast Boy piped up, done watching the strange scene.

"No kidding." Cyborg had begun looking around again. "Not like any of this makes sense anyway."

"Let's keep looking." Robin jarred everyone back into their places before he angrily turned and walked out of the light.

"Someone's touchy." Beast Boy quipped, before getting a harsh look from both Starfire and Cyborg. He swallowed before backing up a little, they were scary when the shadows were just right.

****

5:23

The team kept moving, occasionally coming across another animal, the further they went the more decomposed they came. At some points one of the titans would lightly kick it, and a dust pile would erupt.

Their spirits were falling quickly, where was Raven?

"There's another that way." Cyborg drawled and pointed. Since he couldn't tell the difference, they had come across every cat along the way just to make sure. They moved in that direction.

"There's another by it too." Cyborg's attention piqued, so far the cats had been few and far between.

Robin lead them closer, and Cyborg caught up to illuminate their findings. In actuality it wasn't two cats.

There was a figure sprawled across the floor, an alive and well cat sitting on their stomach grooming itself.

The violet hair, and cape was a dead giveaway.

Robin was about to rush forward when the rather large cat stopped licking itself and stared back with angry eyes, flashing her teeth.

"Oh man." Cyborg crooned looking Raven over. Her cape was twisted around her in an odd fashion, and her face was turned sideways, eyes closed.

And there was blood, so much of it stained the blue material, smeared her skin, clotted her hair.

Robin stuck his hand behind him still eyeing the cat, Starfire gently placed a large pair of tongs in his hand. He aimed a moment, before swinging around to try and shoo the cat away.

The cat was quicker yet. It leapt, and Robin missed. It leapt forward at Robin and connected with his chest, the momentum sent them both stumbling backwards.

Robin yelled out as the vicious animal started clawing at his costume, connecting as well with his skin. He could hear yells, as he tried to pull the animal off, but the claws were deep.

Then suddenly, Starfire was in front of him, the bottle of water in hand. Before he could protest she dumped it on the two of them.

There was a moment the claws dug in deeper, and Robin gasped, but they quickly fell away. In fact, the entire cat quickly melted away in a black trail of water.

Robin was not to be detoured by this. Ignoring his own injury he moved back around to Raven.

"Cyborg give me some help." He called, quickly kneeling at her side.

Cyborg was there in an instant. He quickly checked her pulse and breathing. "She's not breathing." He rushed and set her neck straight for a clear air passage. Robin moved to her abdomen, pulling her cloak away and, following the lines he placed his palms, one on top of the other, just under her rib cage and pressed sharply four times.

As taught many times before, he moved back to her mouth, and pinching her nose shut breathed air into her lungs twice. He did it without thinking, hoping against everything that she would start breathing.

He did this three more times before he got a reaction. By that time the rest had been on their last nerves. But the resuscitation seemed to work, Raven began to start coughing erratically.

Robin pushed himself back, breathing a deep sigh, his stomach still in bleeding pain. Cyborg took over for her care.

Cyborg carefully eased her to sitting up, so her lungs could expand more fully. She coughed a bit more and strained for breath, her eyes had flung open, looking distractedly about.

Robin pressed his hands carefully over the wound on his stomach hoping to stifle the blood.

****

5:40

Cyborg had moved around Raven, cleaning some of her cuts and pulling back her hair. She groaned when he tried to tend to some of the larger wounds.

"How is she?" Robin asked after a minutes, the wound on his stomach still sent sharp shoots of pain when he moved.

"Badly injured." Cyborg replied using a bit of her cloak to wipe at a claw mark on her forehead. "She's lost a lot of blood, I would advice a blood transfusion if we weren't so far down."

"I'm fine." Raven tried to push Cyborg away to sit on her own. Her head swirled though, and he had to grab her to keep her from falling over.

"We should probably work on getting back upstairs now." Cyborg added when his eyes had moved over to Robin. Cyborg tried to keep his eyes from Robin's injury, he knew Robin's stubbornness wouldn't let him be helped until the rest of the team was fine.

"Yes, may we please go?" Starfire had moved closer to Raven looking over her with tearful eyes.

"But I-" Raven started to protest, but was silenced when Cyborg placed a hand behind her back, and under her legs to lift her up and carry her. "Let me down!" She hissed tiredly.

"You can barely sit, let alone stand." Cyborg scolded and moved over to Robin.

"Let's try to get out of here quick as possible." Robin added, looking over at his tired friends. He clutched tighter to his stomach.

****

5:45

And there was light. It was slowly, but surely seeping down the stairs.

Their footsteps hurried, it was almost daylight!

Cyborg still carried Raven, much to her digress, there wasn't anything she could do about it. Cyborg grew weary though, he kept checking his power supply. It was getting dangerous low, but he kept the worries to himself, there were other concerns for now.

Robin finally made it to the door he had left open, he seemed to be limping, but no one dared ask. The beginnings of dawn was sprouting all around them, and it gave Robin, if anything, strength. He brushed back his hair and stepped out of the basement after what seemed like an eternity.

Starfire and Boy followed, both stretching languidly into the light and grinning broadly.

Cyborg, carrying Raven was last. The boy quickly kicked the door shut behind him before grinning with the rest.

"Why are you all grinning like idiots?" Raven asked, eyes still unfocused and head swimming.

"It's daylight." Robin turned, a small smile gracing his scarred face.

Raven squinted before turning to look at the window, so it was. "And that makes us safe?" She asked.

"I think it does." Cyborg added moving over to the couch, carefully he set her down. Raven groaned at the change.

Suddenly, she turned her head to glance into the kitchen, only to remember that the digital clock on the stove didn't work. Moving she turned to the wall clock to see the turning of the hour.

Cyborg seemed to notice as he looked down at his arm. There was the signaling beep. Following it was another beep from the kitchen, and one from the other side of the room.

"Is that-" Robin started but Beast Boy jumped in.

"Dude, why are all the clocks going off? There's no power!" He was examining the clock on their stereo that had started beeping.

And the beeping continued, it moved through every device in the tower that had an alarm, whether it was set or not.

"It is the new hour, yes?" Starfire shouted over the chorus of alarms.

"6 am," Raven croaked, and as she did the noise stopped.

"Okaaay." Beast Boy had bent back from the stereo. "What was _that_ all about?"

* * *

And before I get shipping flames, no it wasn't a kiss, it was mouth to mouth resuscitation. He was simply saving her, because I see him as the only one actually knowing how. Yes that's how you perform it as well, I took a medical skills class. This is not a romantic fic, so no grumbling about it ok?

The last omen was…

Black Cats: Black cats have long been believed to be a supernatural omen since the witch hunts of the middle ages when cats were thought to be connected to evil. Since then, it is considered bad luck if a black cat crosses your path.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	7. 6 AM 6 PM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 7: 6 AM-6 PM

6:05 am

The titans were exhausted. As the sun rose to fill the tower windows, the group had collapsed, laying across furniture, feet propped up and silence.

After the clocks had suddenly stopped the silence penetrated every corner of the tower.

Raven looked around at her team mates. Cyborg had plopped himself into a chair after laying Raven down, he looked half awake, face turned to the incoming light. Raven herself felt light-headed and sore. Now that her mind had started to wake up, her nerves were tingling, stinging from all her cuts.

She probably need to disinfect herself, who knew what germs those _things_ carried? But she couldn't get herself up, the soft couch pressed in around her, so warm…

Robin had sat down at the kitchen table, hunched over, his head in his hands. Eyes closed he tried to rationalize everything to himself and plan a routine from there. It wasn't working, his brain was fuzz that skipped around images and thoughts.

Sighing he sat back in his chair, turning slightly to look across the living room.

Starfire had taken up part of the couch and curled up, from where he was sitting she looked to be sleeping, a small green furry animal had nestled itself into her lap.

Silently he got out of his chair and rounded the couch. He was surprised only a moment to see Raven awake, and her eyes quickly moved to his. She looked so tired, a darkness had smeared under her eyes, her hair was clumped. Robin felt bad.

She mouthed something to him.

Robin looked back questioningly before moving closer and bending over.

"Can you help me get to the bathroom?" She whispered, a bored look on her face.

Robin nodded, confused that she'd actually ask for help. Carefully he took one of her arms and threw it over his shoulder and used his other arm to pull her up, and take much of her weight.

Surprisingly though, the girl almost stood on her own. Raven leaned slightly against him, but could walk.

****

6:40 am

Raven shook her still wet hair and latched a new cape around herself. Once Robin had gotten her to the bathroom she had shoed him away and proceeded to take a long cold shower (there was no electricity to heat the water) to rinse away all blood and residue.

She could walk for the most part, but still needed something to lean against. Gripping the counter she slid to the bathroom door and wretched it open.

Robin stood, a little worse for wear. Startled, she backed up a few steps, leaning against the bathroom counter.

"I thought you might need this." He held out a bottle of peroxide. "The rest will need some when they wake."

Raven took it carefully. "You need some as well." She noted following the gash along his cheek with her eyes, it ran up to the bottom of his mask, tearing the fabric only slightly.

Robin turned his head to look into the bathroom mirror. "I look like hell."

Raven made no reply, but grabbed a wash cloth and unscrewed the bottle. She poured some of the liquid on it before starting on her wounds, Robin stood beside her looking into the mirror all the while.

By the time she had finished her hair had long dried.

****

8:50 am

It had taken over an hour or so to rouse the other titans and much more time to get them moving.

But finally they had wandered up to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up and redressed. They still looked worn and tired, but presentable.

The next on the agenda was food, after all the adrenaline had eased out of their systems their stomachs growled loudly from malnourishment.

And so, they were all conjugated around the kitchen table. Though the strange happenings had stopped every hour, the power had not come back on. Most of the food in the refrigerator had spoiled, and the blue fuzz ran wild, to where it was hazardous to even open the refrigerator door.

"I'll tell you now." Cyborg pulled back a chair and seated himself. "I won't eat that tofu."

"You know you want it!" Beast Boy taunted, waving a plate under Cyborg's nose. "Besides, there's nothing left **but** tofu!"

Raven sighed, irritated already. It was almost like a normal day, had the calendar not been glaring the date at them from across the room. She got up, getting better with her walking, and went to go make herself some tea, at least she still had that.

"May I suggest we venture out to eat?" Starfire piped up, much more cheery now the sun was in full rise. She had actually begun to sing some of her Tameranean folk music, only to be silenced when Robin reminded her she wouldn't have time for all 1,256 verses of it.

"Good idea Star." Robin gave the girl a quick smile before turning to call out to Raven.

There was no need, she stood in the kitchen doorway, a mug in hand. She was quick.

"You coming Raven?" Cyborg asked, pushing the tofu away and standing.

"I'm not staying here alone." She barbed before sipping at her tea.

"What about you Beast Boy?" Cyborg turned to ask the boy. He had two knives in hand, crossing them as if he were sharpening them as he drooled over his tofu.

Cyborg could only grimace and look away.

****

10:01 am

Robin stretched, feeling the sun beat down on him. He had a full stomach and plenty of hours into which he could figure something out.

The titans, after being stuck inside, had taken to lounging outside.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg threw around a football, while Raven sat in the shade near by reading.

He sighed. Robin was letting them do whatever until noon, then they would have to buckle down and try to find some way to work with a powerless tower and the terrors that would plague them in the later hours.

****

12:03 pm

The titans assembled in the living room. Robin paced in front of them, ever so often casting a look out the brightly lit window.

"Is there any chance of getting power back?" Robin paused and turned his head to Cyborg.

Cyborg had been looking down at his arms, folded in his lap. "I dunno, but I'm in need of a recharge."

"How much power do you still have?" Robin turned fully to face this new problem.

"Usually I can run a full 24 hours, but with all this commotion, I've got somewhere between six and eight hours left."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "We could try and get a generator from the city." He offered.

"And they'd want to know why, are you willing to explain we are under attack by undetermined forces?" Raven pushed back her hood.

Robin sighed, frustrated. "Does anyone else have an idea?"

"Oh!" Beast Boy sat forward suddenly, his eyes alight. "How about-"

"It can't have anything to do with hamster wheel electricity." Cyborg cut in.

Beast Boy's face fell. "Aww!" He whined.

****

1:35 pm

Raven tucked her hair back behind her ears. They were getting no where and it was dragging.

There were no solutions for the electricity crisis, and no way to get Cyborg recharged. They had looked at it from all sides, nothing.

"Can we not leave the tower?" Starfire proposed.

"And have it taken from whoever is doing this?" Robin added carefully.

"I suppose not." Starfire blushed, ashamed of her idea suddenly.

"It's fine, input is appreciated." He gave her a small smile. "Now, how about supplies, I don't want the team separated this time."

"We'll batteries for one." Cyborg put in.

"Bandages and disinfectant." Raven added.

"Those flashes of light!" Starfire nodded.

Robin looked over to Beast Boy, to find his seat empty.

"Where did-"

There was a crash to their right that killed Robin's words on his tongue. He rushed over to peer into the kitchen.

Beast Boy stood among the remains of what used to be a few of the towers best ceramic plates. "Sorry," He mumbled, looking around at the mess. "I was tryin to get a plate."

He motioned to the high cabinet where they kept their plates stacked. They had been put up there originally to keep them from getting broken.

"Why were you trying to get our _good_ plates?" Robin asked, feeling the presence of the other titans appear behind him.

"The frig fuzz expanded to the cabinet we keep our normal plates and I found more tofu." He grinned.

"I give up!" Robin threw his hands up and turned to stalk away. The other three titans moved to the side to allow him to.

****

3:47 pm

The closer it got to sunset, the more impatient the titans became.

There was literally no real way to prepare for the night, and it was driving Robin insane.

"If you don't sit I'm going to toss you into another dimension." Raven glared as Robin stalked back and forth in front of the big living room windows.

He stopped mid-step. "I can't stand this."

"Stand what?" Cyborg walked into the living room, three flashlights in hand.

"Just waiting like this! I have no lead on a villain, no way to find them…" He took to pacing angrily again.

Cyborg looked back at his wrist, he was still connected to the city through his computer and nothing had come through reporting an escaped villain. He was about to try and offer this information to Robin when his power gauge caught his eye.

19 percent left.

He sighed at this obvious weakness.

"Hey Rob?" Robin looked over. Cyborg thought only a second about telling him about his failing power, but bit his tongue. "There's been no news of escaped villains."

"Really?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Well that's something good to hear." Robin let a small grin fall into place and he went to go sit down.

****

4:59 pm

Starfire re-crossed her legs, sitting by the window. The sun was bright orange, dipping lower and lower in the sky. She hated to see it go, the cold darkness it left made her shiver.

Raven floated near by, silently meditating. She had been at it for some hours now, but everyone else was trying to calm their nerves as well and didn't bother her.

Robin had put on headphones and blasted some kind of loud screaming he called 'rock'. Meanwhile Cyborg had taken to fretting, counting down under his breath, she hadn't gotten to ask him what yet. Beast Boy had come and gone, seemingly pacing about the tower as well.

The sky was cloudless, and the moon was said to be new during the night.

There was a light noise of footsteps, and Starfire turned in the direction. Raven had finally finished her meditation, landing gently on the floor.

"Good evening." Starfire greeted.

Raven nodded before looking past her out the window. "The sun will be setting soon."

"I am afraid so." Starfire frowned before turning back to face the window.

****

5:43 pm

Finally the titans had come away from their recluse, joining the two girls in the living room. Orange silhouettes watched the dying sun.

"Ready?" Robin asked no one in particular, he didn't expect a reply.

An anxious silence fell between them.

The sun melted as the minutes ticked off.

It dipped further into the water.

A half.

Further.

A quarter.

A sliver.

Starfire moved closer to Raven grabbing her arm. Just this once, Raven allowed it. She had a swell of depression. Why did it feel as if this could be their last sun?

Darkness.

There was a stretched silence. Robin opened his mouth to ask the time, but a loud screeching from the tower drowned anything he was going to say.

The towers electricity flashed for a second and died again. The sound faded just in time to hear the beep signaling the hour.

Cyborg looked down at the gauge, the glowing number read 13 percent.

Okay this was sort of the limbo chapter, rest and regroup. Please note, more than one omen in there.

The last omen was…

Clocks: If a clock which has not been working suddenly chimes, there will be a death in the family.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	8. 6 PM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 8: 6 PM

****

6:03 pm

And the sun was gone.

The titans, slightly shaken by the noise and brief power short were still waiting in the living room.

Robin looked across the darkness trying to devise something, anything simple for now. The situation seemed so erratic that any long planning would be fruitless, whatever they were going to do had to have _lots_ of room for change.

"Where do we start?" Robin whispered across the group.

The tower itself answered him.

A door, off to the side of the room creaked open. The suddenness of it made both Starfire and Beast Boy jump.

"I'm guessing we go that way." Cyborg whispered back, pointing to the now open door.

"It could be a trap." Robin warned.

"And they haven't trapped us already?" Raven monotoned earning curious look from Robin.

"Okay, but everyone stay together." Robin looked across his team as Cyborg handed a flashlight to Raven, Beast Boy and then to him.

Robin lead them to the door that was supposed to lead up to an excess parts storage, but knowing the way they had been ending up completely opposite places earlier, nothing was for sure.

Slowly, almost timidly they all entered, starting down the hallway toward the stairs. No one noticed the door silently closing behind them.

Raven guided the flashlight where she was walking. It's narrow beam bounced as she walked. She walked carefully not to pull any of her sore muscles, though she had meditated, her physical body was still in poor shape.

Her senses strained as it were to try and catch anything before it happened. So far, nothing had gone wrong.

They climbed the steps. To Starfire they seemed longer than normal, but then she had never been to this part of the tower. In her bored state she began counting each step. She used one through ten as Cyborg had once taught her, and used a finger for each ten she counted.

When she had run out of fingers she turned to ask Cyborg. "Cyborg, I have counted ten groups of ten stairs, please, is that a lot?"

Cyborg, who had been looking at his wrist suddenly looked up. "I don't think were going to end up in a storage room." He muttered looking up the stairs.

They had started curving to go in a spiral upward, no where in the tower had he ever built a spiral staircase.

Beast Boy was keeping up the end of their line. But he had long gotten bored with watching for something to happen. Instead he was figuring out the complete list of uses for a flashlight.

He had wanted to try flashlight tag, but the moment he shined it at anyone they glared back at him.

So he investigated. Occasionally they would pass a stand, or a rack filled with odds and ends. He'd quickly look through it before catching up with the team. They hadn't seemed to notice the stands, and he wasn't one to draw more attention to himself after those nasty glares.

Beast Boy twirled a small ring between his fingers, in his latest search the shiny object had caught his eye.

He watched Raven in front of him move to the side to avoid a rather large rack, but seemed not to even notice it.

Curious, he flashed the light to see what it held. His eyes landed on…umbrellas?

****

6:17

Robin climbed another step, it echoed and then there was a small touch of sound. It sounded sort of like a click.

He turned, his flashlight blaring. Something sharp burned into his shoulder. It was sharp, and instantly started burning.

Crying out, his fingers searched for the item. It was something like metal, already slippery in blood. He sunk to his knees to the ground.

It felt like a hot prod burning deep into the muscle of his shoulder. He clawed at it immediately, only distantly aware of others screaming as well. His gloved hands slipped, unable to pull it out in so much blood.

Without a second though he pulled off the glove, his fingers digging into his shoulder to grip the item.

Agonizing pain burned up to every nerve as he forced himself to pull it out. It came slowly, bringing a trail of blood with it. He had dropped his flashlight, but the light from someone lit up a long spike in his fingers.

But it sizzled at his skin and he immediately dropped it and slapped a hand over his shoulder. He could feel it throb with every heart beat.

His eyes, watery with pain glazed over the group. It random flashes of light he caught sight of them. Starfire was crying, loudly, Raven tended over her hip a bit of metal still jutted out. Blood stained her skirt crimson.

He could hear Beast Boy screaming somewhere, pain evident in his voice, there was no sign of Cyborg.

****

6:21

Beast Boy's eyes were wide. The scream that had emitted his mouth died, a kind of gurgling taking its place.

A shiny piece of metal was embedded into the bottom of his throat, it burned vindictively.

The pain was excruciating. His breathing was nearly non-existent as he choked, blood entering his lungs.

He had found an umbrella, curiously he had located the latch to open it.

There was a small click, and it sprung open. As it had, the sharp points at the end of the frame detached, shooting out.

One had buried itself detrimentally into his throat. Not only that, but he could hear the screams of two other titans. He had hurt them in his foolishness.

Tears dripped down his face as his breathing slowed.

Cyborg appeared at his side, taking the scene in. Beast Boy had slunk to the floor, the umbrella discarded.

Cyborg smacked him hard across the back, and Beast Boy nearly collapsed forward, his head reeling he coughed hard. Blood splattered the barely lit ground, but suddenly he could breathe better.

"Stay that way!" He ordered before bending closer to get a look at the spike. He frowned when his light flashed over it. Was there a chance of Beast Boy surviving?

He wouldn't think of things like that. Not now.

Carefully he grabbed it, hearing a mewling from the boy. In a sharp movement he jerked it out. Beast Boy gasped, half numb from agony but laid a hand over the opening to still the blood.

"Beast Boy, stay. I'll be right back." He patted the boy softly and Beast Boy gave a sort of gurgled coughing in confirmation.

Ensure that at least he wouldn't choke on his own blood, Cyborg turned to find the others.

****

6:25

Starfire sniffled looking at the blood on her hands. Raven had tried to seal it off the best she could with her power, and had reduced it to a large bruise and scab on her hip.

"I am so thankful!" Starfire muttered, her eyes still a bit teary.

Raven nodded looking over her handy work, the weaponry rolled across the floor not too far away. An evil radiated from it.

There was a sound, and she turned to see Cyborg, worry clear in his face.

"It's Beast Boy!" He hurried and grabbed Raven's arm. Whether she wanted to or not wasn't an option, he rushed her down the hall, the light bobbing.

When her eyes fell on him, the breath froze in her throat. He was hunched on the floor, a wide puddle of blood around his head. He didn't seem to be nodding.

"It was in his neck." Cyborg explained hunching over the boy. Raven followed suit looking at the puddle of blood. She wouldn't be able to heal him as well, she had used almost all of her healing on Starfire.

If only she had known…

"I can't do much for him." Raven's voice sounded timid, sad, emotion. Slowly she eased Beast Boy back to get a look at the wound.

He was trying to clutch at it reverently, but the blood still dripped down his chest.

"Oh Azar…" Raven was at a loss of words and felt a deep chasm of self hate for squandering her abilities before knowing if anyone in worse shape.

Delicately, she moved his hands away and placed her hands over the bloody hole, underneath her fingers it was warm, throbbing with every weakening heartbeat. She felt herself grow sick and shut her eyes to concentrate.

"I'll go get the others." Cyborg whispered and then was gone, his light leaving the two in darkness.

****

6:30

Cyborg pulled to a halt in front of a staggering Robin. Blood ran from a wound on his shoulder, his hands were clamped over it tightly.

Cyborg cursed, quickly moving to help him stand more securely.

"Wha-at happened?" Robin leaned heavily against the older boy, his limps sore and weak.

"I'm not sure, you, Starfire and Beast Boy got hit with something. Raven already healed Starfire, but Beast Boys in real danger."

Robin coughed loudly.

Cyborg sighed dejectedly and continued to move them in the direction of Starfire.

It was only a few more minutes before a green star bolt lit in the darkness. "Star?" Robin gasped.

"Robin? Cyborg?" She eased herself tenderly to her feet looking over the two.

Cyborg nodded solemnly before motioning her to follow them.

Starfire gave a frowning look at the blood covering Robin before following, dread had buried itself into her stomach.

****

6:34

Raven was trying. Her powers vibrated through the air as she concentrated on the boy.

She could hear the footsteps of the other titans, but dare not open her eyes.

Beast Boy was growing fainter, she had to scoot him against the wall to keep him from falling over in weakness.

"Stay with me." She ordered, trying to regulate her own nerves.

No sound came from Beast Boy in response, but the light pattering heart beat was still under her finger tips.

She could hear Robin grunt as he sat down, pain stained his voice, and she hoped he wasn't too hurt. She wouldn't have the energy to help him.

There was a small gasp from Starfire, as Cyborg sat her down. Tears lit her eyes once again at the light.

Raven was growing weaker, she had begun to sway dangerously on her knees, pouring her own healing abilities into the changeling to speed up his bodies natural healing.

Then there were strong hands on her shoulders, cool metal fingers held her up. She sighed lightly, giving in and pouring more blackness into Beast Boy.

It still wasn't much, and the hole was taking far too long to seal.

Drunkenly, she continued to speed up his natural healing. Her vision blitzed occasionally, but she worried none of her own safety…

****

6:37

Robin moved closer to Raven. He was ignoring the blistering pain in his joints, still in awe of the girl.

He couldn't help but admire her. Here she was trying to save them yet again, without her help half of them would be…

Robin couldn't think it, the very thought made him sick.

He watched her muscles relax, her arms slowly drift further and further down. She was tiring herself out as the changeling's skin re-knit itself up.

And finally, she sighed, her body going limp.

Cyborg carefully leaned her against himself and shifted to check Beast Boy.

Robin gave Raven a quick glance. Her eyes were shut, her breathing slow and barely there.

Beast Boy stirred, groaning lightly. The hole in the base of his neck was almost completely sealed, a small puncture wound was still present, but it had stopped bleeding. He immediately moved his hand to it, eyes still a bit glazed.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked watching his friend carefully.

Beast Boy shook his head, a bit side tracked.

And as the wall of memories crashed down on him, his hand began to tremble. "I-I'm so sorry!" He moaned and tried to get up.

Robin pushed him down with his able hand. "What?"

"T-there was an…umbrella." His voice was raspy and wavering. "I open-ned it and…"

"Where is it?" Robin demanded, already getting to his feet.

"Robin, you are too injured!" Starfire was beside him now looking worriedly over his wound, the blood had stopped, but it coated his fingers.

"It's nothing." He cringed and got himself up.

"Robin…" Cyborg's tone had a clear warning: don't do anything stupid.

But Robin wouldn't listen. He turned and grabbed a flashlight that had been discarded on the floor moving back to where the umbrella was said to be.

****

6:43

There was silence when he left. Starfire checked Beast Boy over to make sure he hadn't any complications.

Raven was still unconscious, laying slack against Cyborg.

Cyborg looked down at his arm almost fearfully.

8

That was 5 gone in about forty-five minutes. He wouldn't last another two hours.

"Sorry, so sorry." Beast Boy kept mumbling, he kept looking around at nothing or shaking his head fearfully.

Cyborg was worried for him. He seemed to be in shock, it was a delicate and dangerous state.

Starfire kept conspicuously touching the spot on her hip until Cyborg had to ask.

"It is very itchy." She bit her lip, and looked back to Beast Boy. He was watching Raven and shaking his head mumbling. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know anymore Star." Cyborg sighed and shifted when he heard footsteps.

Robin moved out of the dark, something clutched in one hand. He dropped it in the middle of the group.

Beast Boy let out a loud cry and went reeling back, muttering how sorry he was over and over again. Starfire looked closer at the object, curiously. She reached out a hand to touch it…

"Don't." Cyborg snapped looking at the worn umbrella. There were still a few metal tips that hadn't been dispelled.

"I think there's poison in the tips." Robin looked down, a stolid expression in place.

"I could try to test it." Cyborg carefully picked up the umbrella, weary of the tips. He placed it on the other side of him, where it was away from the others. "I'll need a blood sample Robin."

Robin nodded and moved closer, bending down so Cyborg could reach his shoulder.

****

6:47

Cyborg ran the search, comparing the blood sample to his poison and chemical database. It would use up his power quicker, but this was important.

Robin pressed back down on his shoulder where the blood had been drawn. It had stung so badly he had been forced to bite his tongue, a coppery taste of blood met his senses.

Starfire was carefully coaxing Beast Boy out of hiding. He had transformed into a small rodent and tried to burry himself in the wall.

Raven still laid in the same position, no one knew when she would come around again, and it would surely begin to present a problem.

****

6:55

The silence had stretched until the search concluded. The information he got back was coded.

Robin had gathered the flashlights, and moved the umbrella further away waiting for Cyborg to finish reading the data.

He was pretty sure that Cyborg would find it positive. The way it had burned in his hands…

The problem then was finding the antidote, if there were an antidote.

When Beast Boy had rejoined the group, Cyborg finally looked up from his scrolling research.

"It's positive."

Robin sighed, glancing over his arm, he was poisoned. "Antidote?"

Cyborg paused for a moment, and Robin drew his conclusion from that. He pressed his eyes closed tightly, this couldn't be happening to him.

"There's an antidote, but it has to be administered within forty minutes."

Robin opened his eyes, it hadn't been as bad as he had thought. "Well what is it?" He asked aggravated that Cyborg was still looking so crestfallen.

"Robin, you were attacked at about 6:20," Cyborg added, and lowered his eyes.

In the darkness, to the shock of everyone, there rang a beep.

It was seven o'clock, forty minutes after the venom had first been induced.

* * *

Sorry this is a day late. I had the most difficult time with the umbrella.Happy Friday the 13th,let your luck not be as bad as the poor titans.

The last omens were…

Singing: Singing before breakfast is said to bring bad luck.

Knives: Crossing two table knives portends bad luck.

Plates: Breaking a plate, especially if it hasn't already been cracked signals very bad luck.

13: The Scandinavian's believed that the number 13 was unlucky due to the mythological 12 demigods being joined by a 13th, an evil one, who brought misfortune upon humans.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	9. 7 PM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 9: 7 PM

****

7:00 pm

They ran.

Cyborg had quickly picked up the still unconscious Raven, and Starfire had grabbed Beast Boy.

They had turned back around to try and get back to the living room, Cyborg could quickly mix up an antidote for the poison, they just had to get to the medic lab.

Robin held tight onto his arm, trying to slow the toxic blood in the wound. Even as they ran, he felt it too late, his fingers and toes had grown numb, cold.

But they all ran, with every ounce of strength they had. Fear burned deep into their beings.

Down and down they wound, stairs clapping under their feet.

Robin was huffing the loudest when they met the stairs, his heart beat burned in his ears.

Cyborg wretched out for the handle, pulling it forward towards him quickly and balancing Raven in his other arm.

Except, it didn't move. The door stayed in its hinges. He cursed and looked for Starfire.

She was dragging Beast Boy down the last of the stairs, and went for the door upon instinct. Both hands on the knob, she pulled. The door groaned, but stayed.

Angered, she battered at it. It bowed slightly, but held its ground. Next came the star bolts. Green flashes began to eat at the door. This time it gave away, but slowly.

Pieces began to crumble as she heaved at it with righteous fury. The whole grew and grew until it was a suitable size.

But the time had been passing. Robin leaned against the wall, his breathing coming shallow, and sweat breaking out across his brow.

Cyborg still carrying Raven went through first, followed by Robin being ushered by Starfire. She had to go back to grab a dazed Beast Boy and pull him through.

And then they were running again.

****

7:17

By the time they made it to the medic Starfire was dragging both Beast Boy and Robin.

Robin was half awake, his chest heaving hard with breathing, it had now become a chore. His vision was jumping in the rush, and his heart was thundering faster than it ever had.

They tore into the room. Cyborg set down Raven on a free bed before dashing to the medicine cabinet. He threw bottles aside searching for just the combination, frantic and haphazard he scanned the small labels.

Starfire was now carrying Robin. She set him gently on a bed next to Raven's, to watch his eyes fall back into his head. She noticed he was sweating profusely, though his hand still latched to his shoulder.

And she was frightened. So scared he wouldn't make it. Tears came to her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

She gripped his other hand, it was cold and limp. A sob escaped her mouth, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Beast Boy watched the scene. Guilt and self hate was treading deep through his nerves. His hands shook on their own accord. His fault. It was all his fault, and now Robin was dying…

****

7:21

Cyborg had all the chemicals. In a small tin he measured them out quickly and stirred before grabbing a large saringe.

For safety measures he fillled the needle with a little more than was needed. He turned to find Starfire, hunched over a bed sobbing and for a moment he thought-

He shook his head, moving over to the bed.

"I need his arm." Cyborg said gently, trying to move Starfire away. She sniffled and slid to the side.

Cyborg straightened the arm, searching for the vein on the inside of his elbow. His skin was so cold…

And then he found it. With medical precision he poked the needle tip through the skin, and slowly ejected the fluid into his blood.

There was a faint groan from Robin and he tried to twist away. In haste to keep the needle in place, and not damage a major vein, Cyborg used his other hand to press quick and hard against the boys chest. He stilled immediately.

Sighing as the last of the antidote vanished from the needle, Cyborg pulled it out and grabbed the bed sheet to press at the puncture.

"Will he-" Starfire's voice cracked, and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle the cry.

"I don't know." Cyborg dropped the syringe on a near by medical table before turning back to Starfire. She had her eyes glued on Robin's resting form.

He shifted to look for Beast Boy.

His eyes fell on empty air.

****

7:25

Beast Boy had wandered out the door of the medic room. His thoughts were tangled and haggard. He had caused them all pain.

He had.

If it weren't for him-

He choked back what sounded half way between a cough and a sob. He was still sore everywhere, his body ached, but his mind ached worse.

Hadn't he been joking around with them all just a few hours before?

But he had to go do something stupid. Open the umbrella…

He snarled at himself and battered his fist against the nearest wall. Sharp stabs of pain blossomed, but he ignored it. He deserved pain, he deserved it all..

****

7:27

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked now worried. He had checked all about the room, but Beast Boy was absent.

Starfire wrung her hands worriedly. "He was right behind me."

Cyborg stalked over to the door and grabbed the hand to turn and check the hall. But it was already open. He glanced back at Starfire trying to formulate a plan.

They couldn't leave Robin and Raven, they couldn't leave Beast Boy.

Going alone would be dangerous.

Starfire seemed to notice this as well, she stepped forward. "I will search for him, you must watch our friends!"

"But-"

Starfire gave him a determined look shaking her head. "I will be promptly back!"

And against his better judgment, he let her go, defeatedly closing the door behind her. His arm read 4 percent.

A deadly kind of silence filled the room as he turned to check on Robin.

****

7:31

Beast Boy stumbled. Almost in a state of drunken depression he made his way down the hall. No real destination in mind he moved on.

As much as his body wanted to collapse, he wouldn't let it.

There was a few times he tumbled down stairs, but picked himself back up.

He didn't wonder where he walked until he came upon a door. It had been at the end of the latest hallway. The boy twisted the handle, leaning slightly on the wall.

The door creaked open.

It looked like the spare parts room they had been trying to get to earlier.

The irony almost made him laugh. Instead, a sob shook his body.

And he lurched in. His feet clumsily tripped over parts, he slid sideways and bumped his hip sharply, but kept trekking. His vision blurred through tears, his tripping becoming more and more common.

Why was he even moving through the room?

But then he saw it.

****

7:33

Starfire wandered down the hall, after where she hoped he had gone. Her lighting was growing dim in the dire circumstances.

Occasionally she had heard a noise, a pounding or mumbling not far off and she did her best to follow it.

The longer she had yet to find him only made the fear tremble inside her. Raven was unconscious, Robin deathly ill, Beast Boy missing…

She moved faster, down some stairs, another hall, more stairs…

And then she heard it.

A distinct creaking of a door. A floor down? A hallway away?

She hurried forward, straining her eyes for a noise.

****

7:35

There was a window. It was open, the curtains billowing in the light night breeze. Disillusioned, Beast Boy moved toward it. He could solve their problems, no more Beast Boy.

There was a crescent mood rising, he could see it through the window.

He bustled over more garbage, a light, numb feeling filling him.

But his feet were giving out on him. He grabbed a large structure that was near by. It was a ladder. He heaved his weight on it, eyes still greedily glued to the window. After a moment he used momentum to spring himself forward.

Instead, his feet caught on the junk littering the floor, and he achieved the opposite effect.

He fell backwards, back toward the ladder.

****

7:36

Starfire spotted the door, it was ajar.

She rushed at it, sure that he had been this way.

Without another thought she burst through the threshold silently. There was a window across the room, from the moonlight she could see a figure. The elfin ears gave it away.

He was grasping what looked like a latter.

Beast Boy had wretched himself forward, but tripped, his momentum backtracking itself.

She opened her mouth to cry out at him, as he fell through the arch of the ladder, but it died in her throat. A thick crunch and gasp reverberated through the room.

Carefully, Starfire moved forward, there was something wrong. Beast Boy wasn't getting up.

She found him, in a pile of parts, he looked stunned. His eyes were barely moving, still watching the ceiling.

"Are you…okay?" Starfire asked timidly, and bent down to try and pull Beast Boy up.

He didn't look at her. His mouth moved, but no words were formed.

Suddenly very worried, she grabbed his arm and hauled him up. He screamed, and she nearly let go.

But he wouldn't stand, and supporting him, she looked him up and down. His chest was heaving and his breathing was erratic, but she could see nothing wrong.

She turned him to look at his back.

And was suddenly sickened and horrified.

Something that looked like a large nail was halfway impaled into his lower back. But it wasn't bleeding, the nail was acting as a plug.

Beast Boy had shut his eyes, pain shivering through his limbs. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

Starfire shook her head trying to clear her mind, and her clouded eyes, this wasn't happening.

****

7:40

Cyborg watched the number on his wrist finally blip down to 3 percent.

He breathed deeply and looked back at the two beds. Raven had begun hovering, her body trying to replenish itself. At least that was something.

Robin was gravely still. He had to check the boys heart beat and breathing every few minutes, fearful he would slip away.

And Starfire was still gone. They hadn't put a time limit on her going because there wasn't a point. He couldn't leave the two titans under his care.

But he might not have a choice anyway. The numbers ticked down on his wrist, his power supply dwindling.

Then there was scuffling.

Cyborg stood quickly, turning to the door, aiming his arm toward the door. He didn't care if it would use the last of his energy, if something was coming for Robin or Raven he would make the sacrifice.

Luckily for him, red hair appeared in the doorway. He lowered his arm and rushed forward.

Starfire tottered in, heaving a green bodied boy with her. She shoved Beast Boy at him, he groaned, his head lulling.

Cyborg looked down at the green boy. There was something protruding out his back…

He swore blackly under his breath. There was no blood, his was an injury of pure pain.

He turned, only to hear a noise and a moan.

Cyborg turned his head to see Starfire, collapsed on the floor in a pile of sobs. But he had neither the time nor the energy to deal with her. He glanced at his arm, pulling Beast Boy to a bed beside Raven, quite literally.

He placed Beast Boy on his stomach before pausing to just stare. What was he to do now?

Beast Boy groaned, and Starfire cried out loudly from across the room.

Cyborg had a massive headache. He couldn't take this, he couldn't stand seeing his friends fall apart like this.

He sat down at the end of Beast Boy's bed and buried his head in his hands. There, as death and darkness pressed in on them, he cried.

A few minutes later, he felt a presence sit down beside him, the bed weight shifting. Smearing a hand across his eyes he looked up. Starfire leaned over and hugged him around the chest, and continued crying into his metal frame.

He looked down at the messy red headed alien.

There was a beep that signaled the new hour.

* * *

Well now, isn't it getting grave?

The last omen was…

Umbrella: Umbrellas go back to sun worshipping. Since they shield the sun, it was thought offensive to open them inside and brought bad luck from the gods.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	10. 8 PM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 8: 6 PM

6:03 pm

And the sun was gone.

The titans, slightly shaken by the noise and brief power short were still waiting in the living room.

Robin looked across the darkness trying to devise something, anything simple for now. The situation seemed so erratic that any long planning would be fruitless, whatever they were going to do had to have _lots_ of room for change.

"Where do we start?" Robin whispered across the group.

The tower itself answered him.

A door, off to the side of the room creaked open. The suddenness of it made both Starfire and Beast Boy jump.

"I'm guessing we go that way." Cyborg whispered back, pointing to the now open door.

"It could be a trap." Robin warned.

"And they haven't trapped us already?" Raven monotoned earning curious look from Robin.

"Okay, but everyone stay together." Robin looked across his team as Cyborg handed a flashlight to Raven, Beast Boy and then to him.

Robin lead them to the door that was supposed to lead up to an excess parts storage, but knowing the way they had been ending up completely opposite places earlier, nothing was for sure.

Slowly, almost timidly they all entered, starting down the hallway toward the stairs. No one noticed the door silently closing behind them.

Raven guided the flashlight where she was walking. It's narrow beam bounced as she walked. She walked carefully not to pull any of her sore muscles, though she had meditated, her physical body was still in poor shape.

Her senses strained as it were to try and catch anything before it happened. So far, nothing had gone wrong.

They climbed the steps. To Starfire they seemed longer than normal, but then she had never been to this part of the tower. In her bored state she began counting each step. She used one through ten as Cyborg had once taught her, and used a finger for each ten she counted.

When she had run out of fingers she turned to ask Cyborg. "Cyborg, I have counted ten groups of ten stairs, please, is that a lot?"

Cyborg, who had been looking at his wrist suddenly looked up. "I don't think were going to end up in a storage room." He muttered looking up the stairs.

They had started curving to go in a spiral upward, no where in the tower had he ever built a spiral staircase.

Beast Boy was keeping up the end of their line. But he had long gotten bored with watching for something to happen. Instead he was figuring out the complete list of uses for a flashlight.

He had wanted to try flashlight tag, but the moment he shined it at anyone they glared back at him.

So he investigated. Occasionally they would pass a stand, or a rack filled with odds and ends. He'd quickly look through it before catching up with the team. They hadn't seemed to notice the stands, and he wasn't one to draw more attention to himself after those nasty glares.

Beast Boy twirled a small ring between his fingers, in his latest search the shiny object had caught his eye.

He watched Raven in front of him move to the side to avoid a rather large rack, but seemed not to even notice it.

Curious, he flashed the light to see what it held. His eyes landed on…umbrellas?

****

6:17

Robin climbed another step, it echoed and then there was a small touch of sound. It sounded sort of like a click.

He turned, his flashlight blaring. Something sharp burned into his shoulder. It was sharp, and instantly started burning.

Crying out, his fingers searched for the item. It was something like metal, already slippery in blood. He sunk to his knees to the ground.

It felt like a hot prod burning deep into the muscle of his shoulder. He clawed at it immediately, only distantly aware of others screaming as well. His gloved hands slipped, unable to pull it out in so much blood.

Without a second though he pulled off the glove, his fingers digging into his shoulder to grip the item.

Agonizing pain burned up to every nerve as he forced himself to pull it out. It came slowly, bringing a trail of blood with it. He had dropped his flashlight, but the light from someone lit up a long spike in his fingers.

But it sizzled at his skin and he immediately dropped it and slapped a hand over his shoulder. He could feel it throb with every heart beat.

His eyes, watery with pain glazed over the group. It random flashes of light he caught sight of them. Starfire was crying, loudly, Raven tended over her hip a bit of metal still jutted out. Blood stained her skirt crimson.

He could hear Beast Boy screaming somewhere, pain evident in his voice, there was no sign of Cyborg.

****

6:21

Beast Boy's eyes were wide. The scream that had emitted his mouth died, a kind of gurgling taking its place.

A shiny piece of metal was embedded into the bottom of his throat, it burned vindictively.

The pain was excruciating. His breathing was nearly non-existent as he choked, blood entering his lungs.

He had found an umbrella, curiously he had located the latch to open it.

There was a small click, and it sprung open. As it had, the sharp points at the end of the frame detached, shooting out.

One had buried itself detrimentally into his throat. Not only that, but he could hear the screams of two other titans. He had hurt them in his foolishness.

Tears dripped down his face as his breathing slowed.

Cyborg appeared at his side, taking the scene in. Beast Boy had slunk to the floor, the umbrella discarded.

Cyborg smacked him hard across the back, and Beast Boy nearly collapsed forward, his head reeling he coughed hard. Blood splattered the barely lit ground, but suddenly he could breathe better.

"Stay that way!" He ordered before bending closer to get a look at the spike. He frowned when his light flashed over it. Was there a chance of Beast Boy surviving?

He wouldn't think of things like that. Not now.

Carefully he grabbed it, hearing a mewling from the boy. In a sharp movement he jerked it out. Beast Boy gasped, half numb from agony but laid a hand over the opening to still the blood.

"Beast Boy, stay. I'll be right back." He patted the boy softly and Beast Boy gave a sort of gurgled coughing in confirmation.

Ensure that at least he wouldn't choke on his own blood, Cyborg turned to find the others.

****

6:25

Starfire sniffled looking at the blood on her hands. Raven had tried to seal it off the best she could with her power, and had reduced it to a large bruise and scab on her hip.

"I am so thankful!" Starfire muttered, her eyes still a bit teary.

Raven nodded looking over her handy work, the weaponry rolled across the floor not too far away. An evil radiated from it.

There was a sound, and she turned to see Cyborg, worry clear in his face.

"It's Beast Boy!" He hurried and grabbed Raven's arm. Whether she wanted to or not wasn't an option, he rushed her down the hall, the light bobbing.

When her eyes fell on him, the breath froze in her throat. He was hunched on the floor, a wide puddle of blood around his head. He didn't seem to be nodding.

"It was in his neck." Cyborg explained hunching over the boy. Raven followed suit looking at the puddle of blood. She wouldn't be able to heal him as well, she had used almost all of her healing on Starfire.

If only she had known…

"I can't do much for him." Raven's voice sounded timid, sad, emotion. Slowly she eased Beast Boy back to get a look at the wound.

He was trying to clutch at it reverently, but the blood still dripped down his chest.

"Oh Azar…" Raven was at a loss of words and felt a deep chasm of self hate for squandering her abilities before knowing if anyone in worse shape.

Delicately, she moved his hands away and placed her hands over the bloody hole, underneath her fingers it was warm, throbbing with every weakening heartbeat. She felt herself grow sick and shut her eyes to concentrate.

"I'll go get the others." Cyborg whispered and then was gone, his light leaving the two in darkness.

****

6:30

Cyborg pulled to a halt in front of a staggering Robin. Blood ran from a wound on his shoulder, his hands were clamped over it tightly.

Cyborg cursed, quickly moving to help him stand more securely.

"Wha-at happened?" Robin leaned heavily against the older boy, his limps sore and weak.

"I'm not sure, you, Starfire and Beast Boy got hit with something. Raven already healed Starfire, but Beast Boys in real danger."

Robin coughed loudly.

Cyborg sighed dejectedly and continued to move them in the direction of Starfire.

It was only a few more minutes before a green star bolt lit in the darkness. "Star?" Robin gasped.

"Robin? Cyborg?" She eased herself tenderly to her feet looking over the two.

Cyborg nodded solemnly before motioning her to follow them.

Starfire gave a frowning look at the blood covering Robin before following, dread had buried itself into her stomach.

****

6:34

Raven was trying. Her powers vibrated through the air as she concentrated on the boy.

She could hear the footsteps of the other titans, but dare not open her eyes.

Beast Boy was growing fainter, she had to scoot him against the wall to keep him from falling over in weakness.

"Stay with me." She ordered, trying to regulate her own nerves.

No sound came from Beast Boy in response, but the light pattering heart beat was still under her finger tips.

She could hear Robin grunt as he sat down, pain stained his voice, and she hoped he wasn't too hurt. She wouldn't have the energy to help him.

There was a small gasp from Starfire, as Cyborg sat her down. Tears lit her eyes once again at the light.

Raven was growing weaker, she had begun to sway dangerously on her knees, pouring her own healing abilities into the changeling to speed up his bodies natural healing.

Then there were strong hands on her shoulders, cool metal fingers held her up. She sighed lightly, giving in and pouring more blackness into Beast Boy.

It still wasn't much, and the hole was taking far too long to seal.

Drunkenly, she continued to speed up his natural healing. Her vision blitzed occasionally, but she worried none of her own safety…

****

6:37

Robin moved closer to Raven. He was ignoring the blistering pain in his joints, still in awe of the girl.

He couldn't help but admire her. Here she was trying to save them yet again, without her help half of them would be…

Robin couldn't think it, the very thought made him sick.

He watched her muscles relax, her arms slowly drift further and further down. She was tiring herself out as the changeling's skin re-knit itself up.

And finally, she sighed, her body going limp.

Cyborg carefully leaned her against himself and shifted to check Beast Boy.

Robin gave Raven a quick glance. Her eyes were shut, her breathing slow and barely there.

Beast Boy stirred, groaning lightly. The hole in the base of his neck was almost completely sealed, a small puncture wound was still present, but it had stopped bleeding. He immediately moved his hand to it, eyes still a bit glazed.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked watching his friend carefully.

Beast Boy shook his head, a bit side tracked.

And as the wall of memories crashed down on him, his hand began to tremble. "I-I'm so sorry!" He moaned and tried to get up.

Robin pushed him down with his able hand. "What?"

"T-there was an…umbrella." His voice was raspy and wavering. "I open-ned it and…"

"Where is it?" Robin demanded, already getting to his feet.

"Robin, you are too injured!" Starfire was beside him now looking worriedly over his wound, the blood had stopped, but it coated his fingers.

"It's nothing." He cringed and got himself up.

"Robin…" Cyborg's tone had a clear warning: don't do anything stupid.

But Robin wouldn't listen. He turned and grabbed a flashlight that had been discarded on the floor moving back to where the umbrella was said to be.

****

6:43

There was silence when he left. Starfire checked Beast Boy over to make sure he hadn't any complications.

Raven was still unconscious, laying slack against Cyborg.

Cyborg looked down at his arm almost fearfully.

8 percent

That was 5 percent gone in about forty-five minutes. He wouldn't last another two hours.

"Sorry, so sorry." Beast Boy kept mumbling, he kept looking around at nothing or shaking his head fearfully.

Cyborg was worried for him. He seemed to be in shock, it was a delicate and dangerous state.

Starfire kept conspicuously touching the spot on her hip until Cyborg had to ask.

"It is very itchy." She bit her lip, and looked back to Beast Boy. He was watching Raven and shaking his head mumbling. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know anymore Star." Cyborg sighed and shifted when he heard footsteps.

Robin moved out of the dark, something clutched in one hand. He dropped it in the middle of the group.

Beast Boy let out a loud cry and went reeling back, muttering how sorry he was over and over again. Starfire looked closer at the object, curiously. She reached out a hand to touch it…

"Don't." Cyborg snapped looking at the worn umbrella. There were still a few metal tips that hadn't been dispelled.

"I think there's poison in the tips." Robin looked down, a stolid expression in place.

"I could try to test it." Cyborg carefully picked up the umbrella, weary of the tips. He placed it on the other side of him, where it was away from the others. "I'll need a blood sample Robin."

Robin nodded and moved closer, bending down so Cyborg could reach his shoulder.

****

6:47

Cyborg ran the search, comparing the blood sample to his poison and chemical database. It would use up his power quicker, but this was important.

Robin pressed back down on his shoulder where the blood had been drawn. It had stung so badly he had been forced to bite his tongue, a coppery taste of blood met his senses.

Starfire was carefully coaxing Beast Boy out of hiding. He had transformed into a small rodent and tried to burry himself in the wall.

Raven still laid in the same position, no one knew when she would come around again, and it would surely begin to present a problem.

****

6:55

The silence had stretched until the search concluded. The information he got back was coded.

Robin had gathered the flashlights, and moved the umbrella further away waiting for Cyborg to finish reading the data.

He was pretty sure that Cyborg would find it positive. The way it had burned in his hands…

The problem then was finding the antidote, if there were an antidote.

When Beast Boy had rejoined the group, Cyborg finally looked up from his scrolling research.

"It's positive."

Robin sighed, glancing over his arm, he was poisoned. "Antidote?"

Cyborg paused for a moment, and Robin drew his conclusion from that. He pressed his eyes closed tightly, this couldn't be happening to him.

"There's an antidote, but it has to be administered within forty minutes."

Robin opened his eyes, it hadn't been as bad as he had thought. "Well what is it?" He asked aggravated that Cyborg was still looking so crestfallen.

"Robin, you were attacked at about 6:20," Cyborg added, and lowered his eyes.

In the darkness, to the shock of everyone, there rang a beep.

It was seven o'clock, forty minutes after the venom had first been induced.

Sorry this is a day late. I had the most difficult time with the umbrella.

Happy Friday the 13th, let your luck not be as bad as the poor titans.

The last omens were…

Singing: Singing before breakfast is said to bring bad luck.

Knives: Crossing two table knives portends bad luck.

Plates: Breaking a plate, especially if it hasn't already been cracked signals very bad luck.

13: The Scandinavian's believed that the number 13 was unlucky due to the mythological 12 demigods being joined by a 13th, an evil one, who brought misfortune upon humans.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	11. 9 PM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thirteen Hour Horrors

Chapter 11: 9 PM

9:05 pm

She was alone. Utterly, and completely.

Starfire had stilled her sobbing, what was the use? She was far too tired even to summon anymore tears.

The alien stood, and weaved around a powerless Cyborg. She moved to check on Robin. It was so dark…

Mimicking the way Cyborg had, she placed two fingers at his neck and pressed lightly. There was a light throb there. She moved her fingers away and leaned closer to her masked leader.

She watched his chest for the faint expanding and contracting. It was present, and Robin was stable.

Starfire then moved to Beast Boy. He had been laid out on the floor on his stomach. He was making small sniffling noises as though it was hard to breath. But the girl dared not touch him, Cyborg had cared for him well enough, she should not endanger that.

Finally she moved to Raven.

She hadn't started levitating since the fire, and Starfire was curious. Had she been injured? Maybe she was waking up…

Cautiously, she poked the dark girl.

In the darkness, she thought she saw a response. Of course, it could have been wishful thinking.

Starfire sighed and backed away from the group.

Starfire moved to the kitchen area and pulled out a chair to sit down. Her muscles groaned, and pain shot through her body. Her vision was getting bleary from lack of sleep.

She turned her head to keep an eye on the titans while she set her head down on the table. Through the thick darkness all she could see was dark shapes.

The world got fuzzy, and she shut her eyes.

She'd rest her eyes just a second, then she'd find a way out of the mess…

****

9:09

Raven had escaped the flames.

And continued walking.

It twisted and turned, forever and forever ahead. Raven walked still, already bored and waiting for her destination. But it never came. It was darkness and path as far as she could see.

She felt a sudden prod to her, it was sharp, and jarred her to the side. Offended, she looked for the perpetrator. There was empty air.

Confused, she turned back around only to find a different path than the one she had been going down. This one had an exit. It was a large black looking cave, not too far off.

Raven set her eyes on it, and ran. Her cape whipped out carelessly behind her. She was tired of the nagging feeling. Tied of walking but getting no where.

For once, she was tired of Nevermore. Where were her emotions anyway?

Why was everything so messed up?

Her boots made no sound as she dashed for the exit. Each moment her mind seemed to nag her forward more. Something was important, very important.

The exit was getting larger, she was almost there. Her energy began to give out, she wasn't used to so much running. A thriving feeling that was building in her continued to drive her forward.

And then, she made it. Her hand first slipping through, before her body.

The dark and dreary landscape of her mind was rushed away, as Raven awoke.

****

9:15

Raven opened her eyes. A silent darkness met her eyes. For a moment she stayed completely still, recalling everything that had happened.

It had been just after sunrise. She had been trying to heal Beast Boy…

What happened to him?

Where were the rest of the titans?

She looked down, she was seated on the recliner in the living room. Darkness was everywhere. Where was Cyborg?

She turned her head to look toward the couch. There was a rumpled figure across it, and something sitting at the other end on the floor.

Raven pushed herself out of the chair. Her body was sore. She noticed the weight of her cape had changed. She looked down at it, it looked oddly distorted. Her confusion mounted as she moved to peer at the figure laying on the couch.

Robin, soundless asleep.

She shook him gently, and got no response. She moved her fingers to the pulse at his neck, he was usually a light sleeper. There was a pulse, but Robin wouldn't wake. Frowning, the mystic moved down to the figure on the ground.

Cyborg, unplugged.

"What time is it?" She called to no one in particular. She went to glance out the window, to use the moon as a sort of time dial. Her eyes landed on a body first. She could see green rifts of fur.

She moved toward it, kneeling down. Beast Boy was bandaged around his upper back, his breathing was wheezing and strained. She tapped him, careful to avoid the injury.

It had no effect on the sleeping boy. Conclusions, and wild theories had begun to form in the girls mind. That was four of the titans, where was Star-

"Raven?" Came a timid, raspy voice.

Raven spun around instantly, violet eyes checking the darkness, there was the sound of a chair falling back. A glint of red was all Raven caught before something bulldozed into her. Arms latched around her waist.

"Raven!" Starfire called, and wrung her tighter.

"Star, let go." Raven managed, pressing the girls hands off her.

Starfire pulled back and lowered her eyes. Raven got a good look at her. She looked completely drained, her hair was clumpy, her suit was torn and blood stained, her face looked dusty and there were smudge marks down her cheeks where it looked like she had been crying.

"Oh Starfire." Starfire looked up to meet her eyes. "What happened?"

Starfire fidgeted, a frown taking occupancy on her worn face.

"Star?" Raven pried.

"Robin was poisoned, and will not wake, Beast Boy had a-" Starfire motioned to something being stuck into his back. "And is troubled in sleeping and Cyborg is not powered! Beast Boy tried to hurt himself, and there was a fire-" She had begun ranting, and promptly clasped a hand over her mouth shaking her head ravenously.

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but could not find the words. The urgency in her mind…

"Raven, we must get out of here." Starfire's voice had returned to a shallowness, and she lowered her eyes again.

Instead of answering Raven jumped to another topic. "What time is it?"

Starfire scratched her arm, looking back at her team mates in the darkness. "Sometime after the hour nine."

****

9:26

"So there's a fire upstairs?" Raven clarified, she had sat back down and closed her eyes to try and take in everything. Starfire murmured a confirmation.

"We need to figure a way out…" Raven mused, and shifted her feet.

Starfire moved back to the table, sitting the chair she had knocked down back up.

"Could you not teleport us out?" Starfire suggested.

"I haven't enough energy."

"Oh." Starfire shifted slightly, was it her or had something brushed her?

Raven seemed to notice. "Star, what-" Raven was cut off as something snapped around sharply to wrap around her neck.

Starfire jumped to her feet, as Raven made a kind of groaning noise, hands going to her throat. But as soon as Starfire started forward, something wound itself around her wrist, dragging her back quickly.

But it stung. She yelped, trying to free it from her skin, it felt as though barbs were biting into her skin.

Raven felt her breath cut off, her skin as if touched by fire. Her fingers frantically worked at the roping, tendrils from her fingers helping as well. She was aware of Starfire being pulled out of her vision and it sped her work.

And she had it. It snapped from around her neck, a small piece in her hand looked to be barbed wire. She threw it to the floor.

Raven could feel the punctures on her neck now. She wiped a hand to find it come back bloody.

She rushed after Starfire, the entire time unaware of a barbed coil wrapping tightly around Robin's torso.

Starfire wanted to pull away, but it was so tight around her wrist that any resistant meant small barbs digging tighter into her skin. So she stumbled along to keep up, heading almost blindly into the darkness like a chained animal.

"Raven!" Starfire called back, hoping her voice wasn't too far off.

"I'm coming, keep talking!" Raven shouted back, there was the echo of footsteps.

Instead, Raven heard the sound of whistling. She dashed after it.

Starfire's direction had begun to change drastically. She was being pulled about fiercely, and tears watered her eyes from the pain. She focused on continue whistling, she didn't trust her voice to talk.

And then there was a sudden stop what whirled her around. Her back smacked against a wall, and her whistling was interrupted. A barb rope wrung itself around her feet, and she gasped. She could feel blood running down her hand, her stomach wretched at the notion.

****

9:37

Raven didn't know where she was. It was dark all around, and there were no windows. She had to get Starfire and get back to the others…

Something nicked at her cape, and she swung around quickly.

There was nothing there. Raven felt forward in the air. Something pricked her finger, and she backed up briskly.

There was a whimper from Starfire somewhere nearby, she turned to listen for the sound.

There was a rough stroke of metal against her back.

****

9:42

Starfire pulled at the bonding that was quickly wrapping around her. It was burning and pricking into her skin. Puncturing bloody pinches along her arms, sticking through her clothes, tangling and pulling her hair.

She tried to cry out, but the thorns immediately tightened, and she snapped her mouth shut.

But Starfire was nearly pinned to the wall, and her wrist ached horridly. In the silence she could hear the dripping of her own blood on the hard floor.

****

9:45

Raven wretched from the wire trying to grip her, it left scratched across her gray skin. Ignoring her own discomfort, she rushed in the direction she had heard Starfire.

After a bit of running, she decided to change directions.

She tripped, crashing into something prickly and warm. "Star?" She backed up trying to get her vision right in the darkness.

The figure struggled, a muffled cry escaping. That was all the confirmation Raven needed.

She thrust her powers forward angrily tearing at the barbed wire. It tore easily under the telekinetic power, falling to the floor. When she was free, Starfire fell forward, causing Raven to have to catch her quickly.

Her skin was splotchy with blood, Raven could feel it under her fingers, thick and slick.

Starfire's shoulders were shaking, and she suddenly gripped Raven tightly. "Raven.." She gasped between sobs.

"Let me see your wrist." Raven commanded, having glanced the amount of blood in that area. Starfire tenderly stuck her arm out.

Raven squinted her eyes, turning her hand to look at the under side of the aliens wrist.

The punctures rounded her wrist, but seemed to have missed the major vein and arteries.

Lucky.

Raven let go of her wrist and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay, we've got to get back to the others." Raven started to walk through the dark unsure of where she was going.

Starfire sniffled and nodded, allowing Raven to guide them through the dark.

****

9:52

"What time is it?" Starfire mumbled after they had been walking through dark halls for a while.

Raven was concentrating on figuring out where they were, and it took a moment for the sudden question to sink in. "Not sure." She increased their pace, suddenly aware of the time this was taking them. Something was building in the air, Raven could practically feel it choking at her.

Starfire held a hand over the punctures on her wrist. They were the deepest ones, and throbbed with her every heart beat.

They rounded a corner, and the dark living room was presented in front of them. The two paused, unsure of the next step.

The clouds were suddenly blown away from a waxing moon, and the light spilled through, lighting the living room.

And there was blood everywhere…

And I had the hardest time thinking of horrible things to happen. I am so out of ideas.

The last omen was…

Candle: A blue candle flame augers death in the family.

Thanks for reviewing, now review again!

:Bloody Fae:


	12. 10 PM

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thirteen Hour Horrors**

**Chapter 12: 10 PM**

**10:02 pm**

There was blood.

Across the floor, the couch…

Raven looked across the room with a growing sickness.

Robin still laid on the couch, barbed wire tightly wound around his torso, his red shirt was darker, and the couch under him was crimson. He didn't move, and Raven had to shut her eyes tightly to keep tears from pricking.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were hanging. Barbed wire from the ceiling wrapped around their ankles and they were suspended. Luckily for Cyborg, his feet were metal. But Beast Boy…there was a puddle of dripping blood underneath him.

Starfire cried out, and started forward for Robin. Raven took it as her cue, and rushed toward Beast Boy. He looked like a hanging crucifix. She expended more of her precious energy ripping at the cord dangling him. He quickly came plummeting down, crashing into Raven.

Starfire, without a way to get the barbed wire off Robin, had started clawing at it with her mere hands. But soon, her drive for that melted away, her hands were bloodied and sore. She leaned over Robin crying pitifully.

But there was movement. Slight movement from the boy. Starfire snapped her concentration up to his face watching intently.

Was he alive?

**10:06 **

Raven was instantly aware of no movement from the boy who had dropped on her. Quickly, she moved checking his heart beat and respirations.

There was none.

"No, no…" Raven shook her head, pressing her fingers to the boy's chest. With little hope, she pressed her energy jolting into his system, hoping for a kind of shock effect. The energy pulsed into his skin, his finger twitching as the nerves were jolted.

She worked harder, pushing deeper to his heart, the pacemaker…

And then she had it. With a blast of energy she pushed, it was like an electrical black wave through his nerves to his heart. It would either start his pacemaker back normal, or he would have a heart attack.

She heard the beating. Sudden and drastic it shook his chest, in result his lungs kicked back in and he swallowed a large gulp of air.

But his heart was beating fast, faster and faster. She withdrew quickly, pulling her influence from his body, and he instantly clutched his heart.

A pained expression entered his face and she could tell his heart was speeding, his blood pressure spiking.

He was having a heart attack, and it was her fault.

**10:11**

Robin felt as though his body had been ripped to shreds, and there was a blind person putting him back together. His head throbbed something vicious, and his heart was racing. He was sweating horribly, and his fingers were trembling.

But he was alive.

He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Something with red hair danced in front of him, and he closed his eyes again. Where was he?

"Robin?" There was a soft hesitant voice. He forced his eyes open again.

He tried to coordinate words, but his tongue was thick and lulled useless consonants in his mouth.

"Robin!" She cried and hugged him.

Something jabbed deeply into his middle chest and he gasped. Starfire pulled back and looked down, only to be reminded of the barbed wire. Robin followed her eyes in a kind of hazy stupor. There was something wrapped tightly around him in a demonic kind of hug, but his mind couldn't think.

He felt so deranged and drugged.

"I will get you assistance," Starfire called standing up. Robin didn't bother to follow her with his eyes, it hurt too much. Instead he shut his eyes trying to organize the mess that was his mind.

**10:17**

Raven watched over Beast Boy with self-hatred. He grasped his chest, wrenching over in pain. His eyes were closed, and he had begun to sweat profusely.

She didn't know what to do. How did you fix a heart attack?

Calling for an ambulance was out of the question by now. They had no way of outside communication.

Starfire appeared at her side. "Robin is awake!" She gave a small smile before following Raven's gaze. "Is he okay?"

Raven wiped what would have been tears from the corner of her eyes before staring solemnly. "I don't know."

"What is happened to him?" Starfire asked more worriedly when the changeling moaned and tried to dig his fingers into his chest.

"It's a heart attack, I tried to shock his heart into beating and instead made it beat too quickly." Raven pulled the shabby material that was her cape closer around herself. Couldn't she just burry herself already?

Starfire bit her lip. Robin needed help, but Beast Boy looked like he was in such terrible pain…

"I should probably go help Robin." Raven answered Starfire's pondering. "There's nothing I can do for Beast Boy, just watch him and get me if his heart or breathing stops."

Starfire nodded, wiping her bloody hands on her skirt as Raven turned to head over to the couch.

**10:21**

Robin was trying, without success, to sort everything. He was in the living room, he had established this, and it was probably night.

Raven slunk out of the darkness, she looked pallor and tired. "Evening Robin, how're you feeling?" Raven asked gently and extended a tendril to rip at the wire on his midsection.

Robin blinked; sighing quietly while the bondage was taken away. He attempted again at speech. "T-tired."

"Do you know where you are?" She meant to keep a kind of informative conversation going while she tended and checked for physical injuries.

"Tower." He hissed quietly. His tongue was working, just not very efficiently.

"Are you having trouble speaking?" She moved the wire off him, and pressed a hand to his chest, the blood count wasn't too bad.

Robin nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?" Raven placed a hand to his neck and counted his pulse.

Robin's eyebrows knit as he concentrated on memories. Why was he here, what was going on…?

And then Starfire appeared beside Raven, her mouth was a thin line. "He is okay, but asleep."

Raven nodded, still watching Robin. "Can you go get Cyborg now?"

Starfire muttered an agreement and vanished into the darkness. Robin looked back up from his contemplation. "Umbrella." He said solemnly.

Raven nodded, and helped him sit up, his recovery would be long.

**10:24**

Starfire moved toward where Cyborg had been left hanging. She could hear mumbling from Raven and Robin, but put it out of her mind. Everyone was okay…everyone would be okay-

Her boots crunched something. She stopped, and moved her foot to the side to peer down. The moonlight has continued fading behind clouds, and all she could see was a dark purple splotch.

She bent down, tentatively grabbing it. She held it close to her eyes, it looked like some kind of fauna, it was deep purple. She moved it closer to her nose, Beast Boy had once explained how plants smelled very lovely on Earth. She breathed it in.

It was sweet, but her head swooned and she sneezed. She moved it away from her, her vision blurred before stabilizing. Beast Boy had never mentioned that…

**10:26**

Raven backed up, as Robin tried to hold his world together. His vision clotted and moved wildly, quickly giving him a headache.

"Where are the others?" He asked immediately, ever the leader.

"Cyborg's out of batteries and Beast Boy's sleeping." Raven gave him the gentle version; he was still in a weak condition. "Starfire's getting Cyborg now."

"Time?" Robin held his head trying to concentrate on his breathing.

"After ten at least." Raven informed, looking over her shoulder into the darkness, where was Starfire?

**10:27**

Starfire had dropped the flower, continuing toward Cyborg.

The sound under her feet stopped her again.

She looked down. There were more purple flowers. She tried to brush them away with a toe, only to find they were vines. Starfire tried to hold her breath, not willing to experience the sensation again, and moved toward Cyborg.

She had to breathe before then.

And as she gasped for breath, the smell of the flowers underfoot filled her senses. It was an instant drug. Her legs gave out, and with a small 'oomf' she landed on the bed of purple flowers. Her mind eased, and she felt herself going slack. The sweet noxious smell lulled her into a deranged sleep.

**10:29**

Raven couldn't hear Starfire. She called, and there was no return.

"I have to go find her, can you walk?" Raven asked urgently, looking around.

Robin gasped out a large breath. "With a little help."

Raven slid an arm across his back, pardoning much of his weight as the boy stood. He swayed, before leaning against her. Raven concentrated on the direction Starfire had left, and the two started after.

It wasn't long before Raven recognized the sound of something crackling under her feet. They stopped. She could feel Robin tense, still leaning on her.

Raven levitated it up toward them.

In the darkness, she recognized it as a flower, a violet. But why would violets be blooming out of season?

And better question, what were they doing in the tower?

"Careful." Robin hissed into her ear. She may have shot back a sarcastic remark, if the boy hadn't nearly died a few hours prior.

Raven shrugged instead, and dropped the flower. The two continued on, their worry for Starfire growing.

There was more greenery under their feet again. A flash of moon light through the windows lit up the floor. Violet vines lined the floor, like an overgrown garden, the purple flowers blossoming wildly.

In the middle was a bundle with red hair.

**10:36**

Raven set Robin down, moving over to check on Starfire. She was motionless. Raven tried to push her shoulder, but Starfire mumbled and turned over on her bed of leaves.

"She's asleep." Raven turned around to see Robin, falling over, his eyes closing. "Robin!" She moved over to him, pulling him back up. "Robin, stay with me."

Robin suddenly felt very sleepy, and the leaves looked so comfortable. Why wouldn't Raven just go away and let him sleep? Lazily he tried to push her hands away.

Raven seemed to make sense of the situation instantly. Something about the flowers was making them-

Raven yawned widely. The drowse was taking hold of her.

They had to get away, who knew what that kind of a deep sleep the flowers could bring.

"C'mon." Raven ordered, hauling him up with her. Her legs felt wobbly, and her mind drugged. Had to-

"Sleep…" Robin mumbled, falling slack against her.

"Aack." Raven groaned, trying to push Robin back the way they came. Robin had started mumbling, he was delirious.

She stumbled, and nearly fell twice, but her iron determination forced her onwards. The team was separated, and she had to fix it.

"Such pretty flowers…" Robin said suddenly, his head fell back on Raven's shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Raven mumbled in agreement, they were kind of nice…

"Why are we going this way Rae?" Robin pushed against her hands lazily.

Raven ignored the nickname, wondering herself now why they were moving away from the bed of flowers. Her grip pushing him away was slackening. "I don't know." They were so nice, and in the tower too….they should go back and see them…

She was slowly stopping, the abnormal fauna growth behind the two. "What?" Raven asked suddenly, the lucidity returning to her mind all too quickly.

Beside her, Robin stopped his pushing. "Raven?" He asked confused.

Raven shook her head, confused herself. "I think those things are drugged."

"We have to get Starfire." Robin noted.

Raven sighed, "Got a gas mask?"

**10:41**

Raven covered her mouth in Robin's cape cloth. He had assured her it would protect her from breathing in whatever chemical the flowers were producing.

Weary to enter the flower patch, and to leave Robin, she started back toward Starfire. She pressed the black of his cloak to her mouth, and stepped through the vines that were crisscrossing the floor.

Soon she came back to where they had been. Starfire still slept in her previous position. Raven held the cloth with one hand, and pulled Starfire up with the other. She groaned drowsily, and Raven smacked another bit of cloth over her mouth.

Starfire struggled for a second before allowing the filter.

She was unwilling at first when Raven lead her, but the longer she breathed the filter air, the clearer her mind became.

And soon they had escaped the poison patch. Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you ever find Cyborg?" She asked Starfire once they were clear enough to remove the cloak piece.

Starfire shook her head frowning. "I am very sorry."

"Not your fault." Raven brushed her off, thinking to herself.

The three of them moved over to the couch, picking up an unconcious Beast Boy on their way. Raven gave him a last look over to ensure he wasn't in danger of any other small heart attacks or strokes. She had given him a large amount of energy directed to a single spot too quickly.

The thought brought her shame.

"Where was the last you two see him?" Robin asked, he set his head against the couch back, still not all together and well from the hours punishment.

Starfire fidgeted with the blood-crusted fringe of her skirt, unwilling to answer.

Raven pointed in the general direction, leaving out the detail of his 'hanging'.

"Uh okay?" Robin looked between the two girls trying to decide whether or not he should ask. He didn't.

"I'll get him." Raven dictated. She pressed the cloth back over her mouth. "Don't worry." She added, before turning and whirling away into the darkness.

**10:43**

Going back, Raven found the flower grove to be gone. She was suspicious though, and didn't remove her mouth covering. The floor echoed under her feet as she made her way where Cyborg had been.

Carefully she reached one hand out to feel for him in the darkness when she knew she was getting close.

Eventually her hands met cool steel. She moved closer to it, sliding her hand up, she had to judge where he was being held up in the darkness.

Then, as she was about to extend her powers up, there was a light. She turned her head to search out the source of the light.

Threw the large living room windows, a full moon rose out of the clouds.

Was it her, or had the moon been just a sliver earlier? Something nagged at her mind. Something about the moon tonight was important…

**10:46**

Starfire and Robin sat in an uncomfortable silence. Robin's mind was still buzzing rapidly with questions, but he was fearful of their answers. Why was Beast Boy sleeping? Hadn't Raven healed him?

And Cyborg was out of power? He shook his head to himself, he should have known, he should have been a better leader.

A large moon had moved out of the room, casting light into the room. Shadows twisted and elongated, but Robin could see the dark shadow of Raven across the room. She was working with something hanging from the ceiling.

"What happened to Beast Boy?" Robin asked absent mindedly, keeping his eyes on the dark figure.

Starfire looked out the window at the large moon; she bit at her dry lips, tasting blood. "He blamed himself for your injuries, I-I followed him to a-" She paused and swallowed hard. "A downstairs room, he was going to- but he didn't- and there was a ladder- and a nail!" She gasped, her shoulders quivering.

Robin moved closer, to put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay." Inwardly he tried to piece together her broken sentences.

Starfire shook her head, trying to stop tears forming; she was dehydrated as it was. "No it will not, never…"

Robin squeezed her shoulder, unable to find a come back. No matter how it ended she was right, it would never be the same.

**10:53**

And Raven had Cyborg down. Using her powers to enhance her strength she moved back toward the dark figures on the couch before the moon vanished again.

When she had gotten back to the other two, Starfire looked rather worn.

"Everything goo-stable?" Raven cut off her sentence. Nothing was 'good' anymore.

Robin was leaning against the couch, looking half awake, and Starfire sat beside him looking half dead.

"What next?" Starfire asked, closing her eyes and drawing her knees up.

"What time is it?" Robin asked, following suit and closing his eyes.

Raven still stood in front of them, unsure.

But there was a noise. Raven craned her head to look back at the moon-full windows. There was the shadow of a person standing there, a strong and tall frame. Raven whipped around suddenly, the motion drawing the other two's attention.

Starfire and Robin opened their eyes to look around Raven.

"Well titans," The figure's voice was smooth, and hatefully familiar. "Welcome to your final hour."

The three were struck still. How could it-

There was a chiming of bells. Keeping her eyes on the figure outlined by the moonlight, Raven counted them.

Eleven.

* * *

**And the best chapter for last, I do have a villain behind the evil deeds. Now, I must contemplate who will live, and who will perish. It may take a few extra days to get it how I like it, so no one panic.**

**The last omen was…**

**Chair: If a chair falls as a person rises, it is an unlucky omen. **

**Thanks for reviewing, now review again!**

**:Bloody Fae:**


	13. 11 PM

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thirteen Hour Horrors**

**Chapter 13: 11 PM**

**11:01 pm**

It was a man. His broad shoulders and stance told it, not to mention the familiarity they already had with him.

Raven tried to form a retort, a snip, anything. There was nothing to fill the empty void.

"So here we all are…" The man stepped closer, a strange moon silhouetting him. Raven glimpsed at it, the moon was eclipsing.

"You-" Robin grit his teeth, and pulled himself toughly to his feet, Starfire reluctantly stood beside him. "Bastard!" He growled, unable to contain the amount of hatred fueling his blood.

"Now, now Robin, are such hostilities really necessary?" The man purred, taking another step closer.

Raven took an unsure step back. She didn't know how he had done it all, but she wasn't willing to underestimate the man.

Starfire's star bolts had returned to her hands, heated fury now consuming her as well. "Do not come any closer!" Starfire warned, bringing her glowing hands up.

The man walked every closer, the lunar eclipse behind him quickly enveloping the moonlight. "Wouldn't you say this was funny?" The man continued to chat amicably as he closed the distance. "Titans fall on Friday the 13th, it'll be quite the headline."

"What makes you think you'll win?" Robin gritted, standing his ground firmly.

"Because, my dears," the man stepped closer, the moonlight glittered off his mask. "Your quite out of luck." He did a quick hand motion and stepped closer.

Raven could now see Slade's one eye, staring mercilessly into the dark. There was noise behind them.

Raven half-turned to search the dark.

Most of the villains they had fought stood at the ready, closing a large circle around the defenseless titans.

Control Freak stood directly behind them, a new remote in hand. Dr. Light stood off to his right, aiming some kind of angular white gun at them. To Control Freak's left was Cinderblock, massive arms crossed. A younger Mad Mod stood next to Cinderblock, leaning leisurely on a new cane.

Rounding, the HIVE stood aside Slade, Jinx at his right hand. Gizmo and Mammoth stood a bit further off, grinning mercifullessly.

Raven heard Robin curse blackly, and Starfire looked rather grim herself.

"It was more of a joint effort this time." Slade paused a moment to look around at his assembled crew.

Robin was putting the pieces together in his mind quickly.

All the magic could have been done by Jinx, the illusions by Mad Mod. Dr. Light probably had a part in the towers absence of illumination. The creaking had to have been done by either Mammoth or Cinderblock. Control Freak must have made some of the things that had moved about mysteriously. Gizmo had been the technician in rigging the poisonous umbrella and violets…

And Slade had been the plot mastermind.

It was maddening, angering, and highly improbably, but genius…

**11:12**

"What do we do?" Raven hissed under a sigh toward Robin. Robin had moved closer to her, nudging Starfire as he went.

But it was still 9 to 3. And they were cornered.

Robin slid his hand across his waist, to casually check for his belt. It was present. Maybe if he could get a smoke screen…

"You will surrender, now." Slade ordered. He made a quick wave with his right hand. Cinderblock picked up Cyborg in a tight grip, while Mod picked up an unconscious Beast Boy. The others stepped forward to compensate for the holes in the circle.

Starfire whimpered lightly, a fit of tears coming to her eyes. She held back her sobs though, this couldn't be the end.

The villains never won.

…did they?

"Restraints please." Slade purred. The moon behind him was almost halfway gone.

Raven couldn't help but hate and admire the man. He had staged everything perfectly, bribed all the villains to work accordingly with him, even picked a perfectly ironic time and day.

Jinx raised her arms, drawing a pink glow of power. Barbed wire appeared, glowing pink.

The three remaining titans had no choice but to present their hands to be tied.

And Jinx had never gotten over the countless times they had thrown her in jail. Relentlessly she wound the wire, thrashing their skin in the binding. No one in the room had any pity for the titans; they surely weren't going to step in.

Slade oversaw the procedure with an air of supreme confidence. He was patient, and wasn't going to rush the girl.

Robin gritted his teeth hard against the pain, he wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. The wire wound further up his arms and tears pricked his eyes, but his domino mask hid it all.

Raven concentrated on her mind, rather than her body. She knew her eyes were teary from the spiked wire digging into her skin, but her face stayed emotionless. She had to figure out something, they couldn't end like this.

They were heroes after all.

Tears ran down Starfire's face as the tyranny of wire ripped at her flesh. She understood enough to see they had worked together in their overthrow. But why? Why could they be so unforgiving and cruel…?

Her shoulders shook submitting to small sobs.

"Come now." Slade said softly, and stepped forward to grab Robin. Obediently, like a chained dog, Robin allowed himself to be lead. He kept his head high, but still caught the satisfaction radiating in all the villains faces.

It was torture before death, he was almost sure of it.

Dr. Light took Raven, following Slade and Robin, while Control Freak grabbed Starfire. Mad Mod and Cinderblock followed with the other two titans, and HIVE kept up the rear, following in a line.

They wove up the stairs, the darkness replacing their surroundings when they had gone out of windows reach.

Robin could hear dripping blood. From himself or one of the girls, he couldn't tell. His hands were sticky with drying blood, as he was lead by Slade. The man towered ahead of Robin, his hand just barely hooked in the wire to lead the titan leader. He never looked back, his steps so sure.

Raven almost glowed with hatred. Dr. Light had grabbed her arm, and was now leading her jostling about. He had used his other hand to stick the butt of his gun into her back, it dug bruisingly. She had been trying to create a plan, but it was **awfully** difficult with the man touching her.

Raven wanted to show him a darkness her father would be proud of.

Control Freak leered over Starfire. He lead her by an arm, looking grinningly back at her ever once in a while. Starfire felt like hiding from his gaze, her hands heated at the thought. If she could only get a shot-

"If any of you attempt to escape, Mod or Cinderblock will kill your friends immediately." Slade warned from the front.

They ascended another staircase; there were no more thoughts of escape from either of the three.

**11:25**

Robin had begun to wonder where exactly they were going. They had been rounding up staircases, down hallways. But Slade never faltered.

The villain who had always bested Robin mentally, was about to best him for a final time.

The parades of footsteps were the only sound for a while. The blood had stopped, for now.

Then Slade stopped. Robin had to abruptly stop, to ensure he didn't go running into the man.

There was a creaking of a familiar door. Robin knew immediately where they were going.

Slade led him up to the rooftop, and into the last of the moonlight. It would have been a beautiful night, without the given circumstances.

Light clouds blustered in a faint wind. The moon was just dipping lower in the sky, quickly disappearing in an eclipse.

Raven and Dr. Light came up next, Ravens cape still swished in the light breeze, as they moved in next to Slade. Then there was Starfire and Control Freak who took the other side of Slade; Starfire's tears had finally stopped.

Mad Mod and Cinderblock were next, shaking the rooftop a little, bringing the two unconscious titans. They stood beside Dr. Light and Control Freak in another circle.

The HIVE were last, closing the rooftop door they walked silently to take a place across from Slade.

Suddenly, the three titans were released, and shoved forward, their painful bondage still in place. They tripped to their knees groaning. There were smirks all around from the villains.

"Hmm, shall we start now?" Slade looked around, clearly amused. There were nods and smiles from the group.

"Titans, stand." Slade ordered.

Robin had noted the man's adoration for commands. And as much as he hated to obey, he wasn't going to have anyone die on his terms. Robin scrounged himself to his feet, to the sound of snickering.

Starfire stood next, drawing herself smaller and trying not to attract attention. Her misshapen appearance still earned a few raised eyebrows.

And then their attention shifted to Raven.

Raven was much more hardheaded. Obeying was not something she was very keen on.

They waited, most not expecting her to follow a command.

It took her entire will to get her feet underneath herself, and not lunge at Slade with the spite of hell. There were weary and curious looks when she stood, even Robin himself looked mildly surprised when she stood up.

Slade's eye stayed on Raven a second longer before looking at Robin. "I will ask you each once. Will you join me Robin, and serve as my apprentice once more?"

Anger simmered high in his veins. How dare he ask that? His hands had fisted, before the impulse of pain had reached his mind. It was an instant reminder, and his hands unfolded.

He stared into Slade's visible eye with all the loathing he had. "Never."

Slade looked bemused for a moment before nodding. Swiftly he pushed Robin to the side to get to the girls. Robin was shoved into Dr. Light, who raised his gun to keep Robin where he was.

Raven moved in front of Starfire, bent of keeping Slade away from her.

"Will you join me Raven? This is your last chance to live."

Raven frowned, feeling black energy prickle at her fingertips. How she wanted to rip that mask off and gouge out his eyes! She wanted his blood spilling over the pavement…she wanted him dead with every fiber of her being.

Instead she spit at him. "Go to hell bastard." She growled, her voice icy and sharp. "Take your parade with you."

Slade hadn't moved from her retort, the slithering spot of spit on his glittering mask. There was a moment of expectations on both sides. He moved a hand and wiped it off. Silence…

Slade moved in a sudden, rapid movement. He turned and backhanded Raven, a large smack resounding across the area. She fell back from the force, and collapsed on the concrete.

Starfire cried out, and Robin started to rush toward her. The barrel of a white gun pressed to his forehead stopped him. Starfire had half turned to go help Raven, when a voice stopped her.

"And you Starfire…" Starfire sniffled, slowly turning back to Slade, his eye now glued to her as though nothing had happened. "Do you choose to join me?"

Bitter, deep hatred burned through the alien. She had never felt anything so powerful. Her hands blazed alive. "I will not!"

Slade looked at her a moment longer. "Very well, but do not forget your place." His eyes flickered to her hands, and the green light immediately died out.

"Now," Slade started a bit louder, he turned his back on the three titans and moved a little bit out of the circle. "I gave you a choice, but you have chosen death-"

"What about Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Robin butted in, ignoring the threat of a gun held tightly to his forehead.

"I am getting there, patients boy."

Starfire turned to help Raven.

**11:37**

"The other two will wake up, safe and sound, to find two titans missing."

Starfire helped up a withered Raven the best she could with her hands painfully pinned. She held a hand to her cheek, a frown on her face. Emotions had begun to break out across her face, Starfire could see it in the way her eyes were unfocused.

Her cheek was blazing red.

Robin opened his mouth to comment on Slade's incorrect math. Before he could, Slade suddenly swung back around to look intently upon the three.

"Yes, only two of you three are going to die." He watched Starfire try to pull Raven up, the girl looked completely off put. "And do you know how that is going to be chosen?"

There were no takers, just angry glares.

The villains had large smiles; they had heard and rehearsed the plan many times. It was like a huge joke, and here came the punch line.

"You three must decide which one of you will live." Slade crooned, delighting in the three looks of shock her received. "You have ten minutes." He nodded toward Dr. Light, who then released Robin. There was a quick pink glittering light, and the shackles fell off.

Raven was still half awake, but forced herself to focus. One of them would live, and she wouldn't let it be her.

"Not me." Robin declared, beating the dark girl to it.

"Me either." Raven added with a straight face, looking at Starfire.

"Wha?" Starfire looked confusedly between the two in front of her. It dawned on her, and she shook her head ravenously. "No! I will not be the one to live!" There were tears burning at her again. "Robin, you must, they will need a leader!"

Robin was solemn, and shook his head sadly. "I won't sentence you to death just because I'm a leader."

Starfire shifted, eyes now brimming with tears to grasp at Raven with bloodied hands. "Please…Raven…live!"

"I'm sorry Starfire." Raven took the hand from her cheek to gently pet the alien. "I promised to protect you."

Starfire let go and turned back to Robin, deep wrenching sobs now feeling through her body. "Noo…" She moaned, and lunged at Robin, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, trying to keep himself together.

He caught Raven's eyes over the girl's head. In the glimpse he knew he was making the right choice, they were both so sure. If someone was going to live, it would be Starfire.

It was a terrible choice to make, but he could see it in Raven's eyes. Certainty. She was just as bound to die for the girl as he was.

And they would. Together.

Starfire sobbed harder against him, pulling at his grimy suit and trying to bury herself away from the mess.

The villains all waited around in amusement. Robin hugged her tightly, hating the moment he had to let go.

**11:46**

Finally her sobbing became controlled. Robin pushed her a bit back, inviting Raven beside him. "Promise me you won't blame yourself." Robin directed at Starfire, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

"But-" She piped, Raven looked sternly down on her.

"Promise us." He demanded a bit sternly.

Starfire bit her lip a second, tasting salt and the remains of blood. "I do promise."

"Take care of the other two for us." Raven directed, initiating a hug with Starfire, for the first and last time.

Starfire sniffled in her grip. "I will." She croaked.

When Raven backed away, Robin hugged her again tightly. "Do not mourn for us Starfire." He whispered into her hair.

The girl gave some kind of a groan of confirmation.

When he pulled back he gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Times up." Came a lofty voice. Raven and Robin stepped back from Starfire.

Time had always been against them.

"And they won't be hurt?" Robin glared at the villain, as he made a signal for Starfire to be taken over toward Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Why would they? Without the two strongest members, the titans are hardly a threat." His mask glimmered in the last few centimeters of moonlight. "Now, this way."

Raven and Robin were shuffled toward the roofs edge, toward the lunar eclipse. Slade had taken the gun from Dr. Light. The rest of the villains stayed with the other three titans.

Raven and Robin stood side by side, their backs facing the ellipse. Slade stood in front of them, gun poised. Robin could see Starfire struggling against the villains, Cinderblock had to step in to contain her. Her sobbing was erratic and loud.

It burned deep into both their minds.

Robin gripped Raven's hand tightly. She tightened her grip back, her flesh ice cold.

"Hydrochloric acid bullets," Slade raised the gun toward the two. "It'll quickly eat from the inside out." Raven pressed her eyes closed a second, chasing the image away.

"Any last requests?" Slade eyed them.

"The time?" Raven droned suddenly. It was a strange kind of request. Slade of course, seemed as though he were expecting it.

"Why, my dear, it is midnight." He raised the gun again, the last of the moonlight disappeared.

Everything was silenced.

In the darkness there was a shot, quickly followed by another.

There was the rush of wind.

Blood.

And then light. Moonlight returned. As the lunar eclipse ended, the light bathed the rooftop.

Raven and Robin were gone. Slade lowered his gun, and moved to the edge of the roof, peering down into the rocky waters. A slick grin ran across his face under the mask.

He turned back to the group, they had moved away from the blubbering girl. "You know," Slade drew the girl's attention up. "I lied."

He raised the gun, aiming it at the Tameranian.

There was a loud scream before the shot of a gun cut her off.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Again, there are no couples here, if you see one, your hallucinating. It's your interpretation on whether you think he killed BB and Cy. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**The last omen was…**

**Violets: Violets blooming out of season means death.**

**This chapters omen was…**

**Lunar Eclipse: Is the symbol of ultimate misfortune, the effect lasts seven days.**

**Thanks for reviewing, please review again!**

**:Bloody Fae:**


End file.
